Moments and Memories
by delia Lawson
Summary: This is the Sequel to Lessons and Realizations read that one first! Booth feels that they are ready to try having a family over again, but this time they have to do things the right way. Can they get over their own emotional road blocks in time?
1. Intro

Prologue

It was silent through out the house; the dim glow of the digital clock was the only light in the room. Dawn had not yet broke leaving the early morning undisturbed and the couple beneath the sheets in a restful sleep. The smooth satin slipped from their entwined bodies as they slumbered, each dreaming of the other and things they could not control.

Like all things in life, sometimes the best are the ones that are never foreseen by people that never notice them. There in no margin of luck when fate steps in and grants the wish they never even knew they had. It is in the press of his lips on hers and the touch of his fingers in the curve of her hips that expresses the desire to know, to feel. By no small miracle they find something more surprising than love, they find a part of themselves.

In these wee hours before they wake their hearts beat in time with each other. Today would be another block of time filled with excitement and disagreements. They would face that soon enough, as the sunlight began to break the sanctity of their shelter. But here, now, it did not matter what had been said or done. All that mattered was the present. These brief and fleeting moments when a man was allowed to seek refuge in the woman he loved and she shall pass no judgments on him in these final hours of darkness just before the light.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Heartbeats

The smell of fresh coffee permeated down the hallway as Dr. Temperance Brennan stepped out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom. Her feet landed on the soft terry cloth bath rug as she pulled a plush towel around her wet skin. There was something about showers that always seemed to refresh her, leaving her ready to face her day with resilience and dedication.

She smiled. These days it seemed that she was in a good place. She needed to force that resilience and dedication less and less. In those early days, right after she lost her daughter, she had thought she would never smile again. It was such a small movement, controlled by the muscles of her mouth and the stimuli of her mind, but one that she had taken for granted.

There had been so many things that she had taken for granted then, that she treasured now. Among these things was her relationship with her partner, Seeley Booth. She had always run from her feelings, believing that they would only lead her astray. In the end they had been the only things that saved her from the brink of despair.

They had sought refuge in each other, facing their pain together, overcoming the obstacles with each other. In the wake of their greatest tragedy came their greatest accomplishment, finding their love for one another. It had been there in front of them the whole time, staring them in the face.

It would be wrong to say that neither had not seen it coming, in fact they both knew it had been there all along. It was the reason they put themselves into the situation that lead to their unity in the first place. He had loved her too much to say no and she had loved him too much to ask anyone else. Together they had created a perfect union of attributes to create their love child. Neither knowing that the child's greatest accomplishment would be bring her parents together.

The smell of coffee seemed stronger now, pulling Brennan out of her thoughts and into the present. Using her moist hand she wiped away the condensation from the mirror only to see two warm brown eyes looking back at her. Their gaze met in the mirror, both sets of lips turning upwards as they smiled. She could see him in the mirror behind her, a cup of coffee clutched in his hands. Neither moved for a split second, their eyes locked through the reflection, as their breathing feel in time with each other. The air was heavy, thickened by tension they could feel rising.

It was Booth who made the first move, placing the cup of coffee down on the sink. He trapped her to the left with his arm, following suit with the right. He braced his hands on the warm slick porceline, his bare chest pressing into her back. She could feel his breath on her neck around her wet hair; the slight inhales tickling her sensitive skin. He leaned closer, forcing her body to meet the confines of his frame.

" Good Morning." He whispered in her ear, building butterflies in her stomach. She chose not to respond, not trusting her own voice.

" I brought you some coffee." He said to her silence, placing little kisses along her collarbone. She inhaled sharply, wanting nothing more than to turn around and place her arms around him. She wanted him to carry her to their bedroom and make love to her for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, here in his arms, the rationality she prided herself on felt to confining. She needed to break free from the conventional confines of her personality and experience him. Leaning back against him, she felt his mouth on her hot damp skin turn her on.

"I don't want Coffee." She said huskily, feeling the low rumble of laughter in his chest.

" What do you want, Dr. Brennan?" He asked in a playfully rich voice, which stuck to her skin like warm honey. She did not reply, only turned in his arms to face him, bringing her lips to his.

The kiss was light at first, just a brush of her lips to his, urging him to take the lead. She wanted him to show her things she had never thought it possible to experience. She wanted him to take her to that place only he could reach, where he seemed to transcend into the heaven she was only sure existed in him. It was the place where it hurt to good to stop, and the fear of losing herself only heightened the experience.

He took the cues, deepening the kiss, his hands coming up to get tangled in her hair, pushing her into him. His tongue felt around her hot mouth seeking a connection as he swept her up into his arms. Never once was the contact broken as he carried her into their room, and placed her on their oversized bed. The plush white towel seemed to stand out against her tanned skin as he pushed it away from her.

The sight of her body still made him stop dead in his tracks. She was so beautiful, from the deep hollow of her throat to the sexy curve of her hips. He loved to run his hands along them, feeling the soft supple skin as he started at her rib caged, dipping into the valley of her waist and ending and the rise just about her thighs. He just watched her for a moment, the way her chest raised and fell with every agitated breath she took. His eyes roamed over her, settling on the small rounded scar. He ran his hands over the puckered white flesh of her abdomen. It has been the shot that changed everything. It had taken away his world in a blink of his eyes, yet with out it he would not be here.

He placed a kiss over it, feeling her twitch at the contact, before straightening up and gliding over her. He leaned in crushing her with his weight. She could feel his muscles as she ran her hands down his taut back, stopping at the waist bang of his baggy pajama pants. She nipped at his throat, trailing her tongue up to his earlobe where she sucked lightly.

He could felt his breath leave his lungs, his own passion flowing readily through his body. He flipped her over, pulling her atop him, kissing her deeply; letting her have the control she was ready to take on.

" God, I love it when you do that." He laughed as she moved over him. The couple in the room became lost in each other, forgetting the world around them as they made love to each other. The lost coffee getting colder as they became an inferno themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A little Tenderness

Booth settled back into the pillows of the large sleigh bed. He was tangled in the satin sheets with his arms behind his head and the sheet riding low exposing his bare chest and midsection. He looked down and the woman lying next to him, her head resting on a pillow with her semi-damp hair splayed across it. This was how every Saturday for the rest of his life should start. He felt so relaxed, perfectly content to spend the rest of the day right here. It was warm and safe, plus he never got tired of the activity roster.

The last year had really taken its toll on him, leaving him with the realization that life was short and there was no time for fear. He had been so afraid in that hospital, watching his family slip from his grasp. He promised that if only he could have one more chance, this time he would be honest. He would tell her the truth and force her to realize that they belonged together as a family.

In the end it had not been the outcome he had hoped for, but one that had led him down the right path. He had needed a lot of time to deal with his loss, struggled at times to understand it. In the end the only person that had been able to help had been Brennan. They were both at the bottom of the well, taking turns hoisting the other up till they were able to climb out. It was only when they were at the top that they were able to let go of the past in walk forward into their future. It was a bright one too. They had each other in a thousand ways they never imagined, from the way he loved her, to the way she kept him grounded. Together they were a stronger more united front.

He looked at her, his eyes sparkling at the smile she was wearing. How lucky was he that he got to be the guy that put it there? For years he had experienced the jealousy of having other men take care of her needs, but not anymore. Now they were able to meet both of their needs with fireworks on a regular basis.

"Why are you staring at me, Booth" Her voice made him laugh slightly.

" I just like to see a job well done." He said waggling his eyebrows.

" That was lewd. Do not cheapen this moment please." She said sitting up, holding the sheet to cover her chest.

" Relax Bones, I think it's kind of hot." He said dropping his voice down an octave.

" Booth! Stop being a pound dog!" She said laughing and slapping at his large bicep.

" It's hound dog, Bones. Stop being a hound dog." He laughed. It never ceased to amaze him how adorable she was, or how alive she made him feel.

" I love you." She said simply, looking at him, seeing his face muscles relax as he closed his eyes.

" I love you too, Bones." It had taken almost six months and an endless amounts of prying from Sweets to be able to have that particular exchange.

" We should get up." She said.

" Or we could just stay here all day." Booth said playfully.

" We are taking Parker to the zoo. Remember?" She said turning her head to face him. It seemed so odd to her that pillow talk for her had taken on the subject of a child. The concept of doing family oriented things still seemed so strange, even though they had been doing them for the better part of a year. She had taken Parker under her wing, trying to teach him the things that had enriched her childhood. She helped with his homework, read him to sleep at night even listened to how his day had gone. The more amazing part was that Parker had accepted her so willingly.

When he would call at night to talk with Booth before his bedtime, he would ask to speak with her. She would listen to him, wish him a good night and send him off with her love. The most confusing thing would happen then, after every phone call she would miss him instantly, wanting to connect with him once more. She had made Parker part of her family with Booth. There was something so suave about the men in her life, and how even when she tried to fight it they had made it under her skin.

" Oh yes, the zoo. I'm pretty excited to see the monkeys myself." Booth said with a smirk.

" Get up, we need to get a move on." She responded in her familiar no nonsense tone. Booth only groaned in response, remaining on his back, firmly in his spot.

Whether he was ready or not though there was a brisk sound that echoed throughout the apartment. Several heavy raps followed by silence told him it was time to get up whether he was ready or not. Brennan was the first to move, getting out of bed and picking up the boxers and T-shirt Booth had discarded on the floor the night before. Pulling them on she left the room as another shrill rap came from the front door.

Booth just lay there a second longer, amazed at how sexy she made his clothes look. He almost preferred them on her. The moment that he had admitted to himself that he was smitten was the moment his entire life made sense and he would spend the rest it thanking God for the gift that was Temperance Brennan.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I could not help starting it off with a little fluff. I thought that it might slow the story down. It does I guess, but who doesn't feel good with a little drama free loving every now and then. Thank you to everyone who is reading, I hope I can entertain you just as well this time around. Plus, I promise far less tears this time around…

Love,

Delia


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Parker

Rebecca looked over Dr. Brennan's shoulder as she saw that shirtless form of her ex-lover enter the room. He looked the same today as he had looked the day she met him. He still had those same teddy bear eyes that she had fallen for years ago. She did not love him now. Not in the way she did then, but still it was hard to watch him with _her_.

His love for Brennan was different than their love had been, it was deeper, more pronounced. She had seen his struggle with it, making it more solid. It had, at first, given her peace to have resolved her issues with him. The truth was that Dr. Brennan had come into his life when he needed someone the most. He was still trying to sort out his feelings for Rebecca, even through the other women. He had not needed another lover, he had needed a friend. She had obliged. As a result he became less rash, more accepting of their situation. It was like a heavy weight off of her shoulders.

That changed though, the moment he fell in love. It was no longer easy for her to watch him lose himself in someone else. Perhaps it is because she knew he had never loved her like that, or perhaps it was because in her mind she always thought she would take precedence over other women. She had been the mother of his child, giving him the greatest gift a man could get. She had given him Parker.

Perhaps the reason she was having such a hard time with his new life was that Parker was involved in it. She knew that when Seeley had to deal with Parker's attachment to new men in her life it was hard, but she never really knew how hard it was. Now she had to deal with seeing her son's face light up when he got to see 'Bones'. It was like an arrow through her heart, watching as someone else raised her child, even if it was only for two days a week.

In the beginning it was a way for Seeley to heal. Spending more time with Parker would rid him of the feelings of loss he had from the other child. Somehow though it felt, at least in her mind, like she had lost both of them to this mystery woman with minimal social skills and blunt reasoning. It was hard to share when you could not even relate to the person you were sharing with.

" Daddy!" Parker took off, detangling himself from around Brennan's legs and headed for the strong arms of his father. Seeley was a good man, and a great father. It never escaped her notice that she could have lived the life Brennan had now, if only she had seen it so many years ago.

" Hey Bud, how are you?" Booth was squatting, putting him at eye level with the little boy who was talking a mile a minute. Rebecca was sure that he could not even understand half of what was being said, but he hung on every word. She snuck a glance at the brunette in Booth's clothes. She was smiling with her head tilled to one side watching the scene play out.

The jealousy began to well up in her and she wanted to be anywhere but here. It was time to leave this family alone and cut her losses. She had a great boyfriend and a wonderful son that lived with her eighty percent of the time. All she had to do was remember that and she would be okay.

" I should get going." She said, speaking up. Brennan turned to her, acknowledging her presence for the first time since Seeley had walked into the room.

"Thank you." She said taking the back pack out of her hands and setting it on her couch. Rebecca just nodded and turned towards the door.

" By Parker, Mommy will see you on Sunday night." She called to the pre-occupied little boy. He just looked up and smiled, already in his other life.

" Hey bud, go say goodbye to your mom." Booth said scooting Parker towards Rebecca. He knew how hard to was, watching your son become so enamored so quickly. Hell, he had been there more than once. Parker did not need much more encouragement as it was. He took off into his mother's waiting arms as Booth made his way over to Brennan. Casually slinging his arms around her he faced Rebecca as she straightened up.

"Take good care of him." She said before turning once more to leave. Brennan closed the door softly behind her as Parker made his way over to the plasma TV on the wall.

"Daddy, can I watch cartoons?" He asked looking at the array of remotes on the glass coffee table.

"Sure Bud, but only till Bones and I get ready. " Booth said as he picked up the farthest remote and turned on the TV. Then using a second remote turned on the Disney channel. That was all that it took for Parker's attention to wean and he was lost to them, _The Adventures of Phenius and Ferb_ entrancing him.

"Come one Booth, let's go get ready for the zoo." Brennan said as she passed them, heading to their bedroom. Booth followed behind compliantly once he was certain that Parker was settled. If he could not spend the day in bed with her, at least he got to spend it as a family.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Question

Daylight had failed them finally, leaving the small family of three worn out, frostbitten and huddled on the large plush couch. Parker was sound asleep in Brennan's lap, snoring softly over the sounds of the TV. Booth sat next to them, his arm slung across the back of the couch as he toyed lightly with Brennan's silky hair. He loved her hair, and the way it framed her face on the pillow at night when she slept. He knew that she would kill him if she had caught him looking at her, but he could not help himself. She was so beautiful when she slept. It must have a direct correlation to the fact that it was also when she was the most vulnerable, but he was not going into the psychology if that tonight.

" I enjoyed myself today." She remarked turning to look at him.

"I did too. We wore Parker out ." Booth commented with a smile.

" Yes that we certainly did. I believe that he learned a lot today. I look forward to his next animal report." She said running her fingers absently through the boy's long blonde curls. Booth watched her, wondering if she even realized that she was displaying affection, or if it just came naturally. He knew Bren would be a great mom, but seeing her with Parker always cemented the fact.

" Yeah, I'm sure he's looking forward to writing it." Booth said with a chuckle.

" I heard that his teachers are very impressed with his improvements. Rebecca had mentioned advanced classes. " Brennan said as the boy in her lap shifted in his sleep.

" I heard. I'm glad he is doing well. See, told you that he needed you to enrich him. I mean, I gave him his killer looks but you can give him a good head to put on his shoulders." Booth joked.

" He already had a head Booth, otherwise he would be dead." Some things never changed. The most interesting part of it, was that Booth had found her literal mentality to be a tad refreshing and slightly entertaining along the way.

" Do you ever think about having one anymore, Bones?" He asked looking her in the eye.

" A head? No, I have one." She said. For being so brilliant, sometimes she could be really dense.

" No Bones, a baby." She did not respond right away, the hand that was stroking Parker's head stilled. He had not brought up the subject since the tragedy they had dealt with, not wanting to face that himself, but tonight felt like a good night. He felt comfortable with where they were in their lives together to try again.

" I do not think about that." She responded slowly, her fingers moving once more.

" We could try again, you know. We have made all the progress we need and we are in a better place in our relationship."

" Is that all it takes Booth? Being in a stable relationship with a happy outlook on things." She asked a bit sourly. Booth's question had thrown her off guard. The truth was she did think about it, more frequently as time went on, but there were too many calculated risks involved. This would not only tie her to Booth emotionally and permanently, but also it would be far to taxing. What if something went wrong again? Was she strong enough to lose another baby? It was better for her if she never needed to find out. Parker was just enough for their family, he was willing to receive her love and devotion the way her own child would. There was no need to lose herself in the moment, she could give her gifts to Parker and be contented.

But a part of her, just a tiny blip in the back of her mind, reminded her that she was not Parker's mother. In fact she was just a small factor in his very large life. Parker had a mother already, one who did a fantastic job with him. What if she could have that. She could be someone's full time mother. It would certainly fill the need in her mind. The trouble was, it was just not worth the risk.

" It takes a lot of love B ones, and I know that we have that. Sweets said that we should consider trying again. It's not unhealthy for us to want a larger family. "

" So we just forget our daughter then?" She asked, hoping to anger him enough to drop it.

" No, but we cannot put our lives on hold for her. She is gone." Booth said looking towards the photo frame on the side table. Angela had made it for Bren last Christmas, when wounds were still far to fresh. She had placed a photo of them and the sonogram of their daughter in side by side frames that read 'Our Family' across the top. It had been almost eight months before Brennan had displayed it in their living room, needed the distance from the situation that hiding it allowed for.

" Do you want another child?" Brennan asked, knowing he would say yes, but hopping for a no.

" Yeah, I do. I think I'm finally ready." He said looking at her. She sighed and slouched forward. Perhaps, with Booth alongside her she could at least give the subject some thought. He deserved at least that much consideration. She had run from her feelings for Booth even after they blindsided her, only to gain her life back when she quit . Perhaps that was the case here.

" We will talk about it." She said looking at Parker before turning her attention back to the TV. At least it was not a no, Booth mused. When it came to this topic he would take what he could get.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Have to Try and Try Again.

The fresh scent of steaming hot coffee permeated the small glass office. Brennan sat at her desk staring endlessly at her computer screen. The small cursor blinked at her, chipping away at her blank mind. She was almost through her next book, hanging right on the edge of the climax when her writer's block kicked in. Ever since her conversation with Booth last night she had been pondering the next step. Where did they go from here? She had never really looked forward into their future. It had nothing to do with her not loving him or wanting to leave him by any stretch of the imagination, but she had never considered starting a life with him. Even through all of her progress and personal discovery the linear thinking patterns remained.

It had been easy to love Booth, because she already had. All she had to do was admit it to herself. Starting a family with him, making him a vital part of her existence, which was never supposed to be part of the deal. Even when they were going to share the responsibilities of being parents they would do so individually. It had never meant to turn into this, and in some ways it had gotten out of hand. The trouble was that now, there was no turning back.

Going backwards was not an option, it would be impossible to leave Booth now. Not after she knew what it was like. Some things could not be erased from her memory no matter how hard she may try. He had become her weakness, like chocolate or a good martini. That weakness was something she struggled with everyday. It was a struggle she would rather rage through than have to be without him. She had viewed that as a character flaw that must be dealt with. In the end though, she had not been able to. She simply had to accommodate for it.

With those accommodations came a whole new set of rules and regulations, none of which included having the type of family that Booth wanted. She could not do that, there were limits to her courage. Why did he want a child now? They had agreed that they would never be able to replace the daughter they lost. What was the appeal of putting themselves in a situation like that? Logically it made no sense what so ever. They should just be happy with what they have, build their lives around the happiness they get from each other. That was all she wanted, to remain right where she was.

What scared her even more was not that Booth wanted another child, but that her first instinct reaction had been to say yes. That was before the logic kicked in. Still there was some part of her that wanted this for them. Perhaps it was because she wanted to know what they would have had, how it would have felt to be in a family. That was the part she could not let go of, the part that wanted to experience more.

" Brennan?" Angela Montenegro popped her head around the glass door of the office looking at her with surprise. A year ago finding her friend working on a Sunday would not be unusual, but as of late she actually took the weekends off when possible.

" Hi." She said looking up at the open door way as her best friend walked in.

" What are you doing here?" Angela asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Working."

" I can see that, but why?" She asked giving her a look.

" I need to get this book finished." Was all Brennan supplied looking away quickly. Angela could sense the inner war her friend was trying to hide.

" I thought you were working on that at home. Isn't this Booth's weekend to have Parker?" Angela knew that Brennan had taken a liking to Parker and she had been clearing her schedule to spend more time with the boy as of late.

" Yes, Booth took him to see a movie." Brennan responded just a tad too quickly.

"Alright Bren, Spill it. Why are you here and not at the movies with your hunky FBI boyfriend and his adorable son?" She demanded as she took a seat across the desk from her.

" I needed to work."

" We are back to that huh? What are you not telling me?"

" Booth wants a baby." Brennan said before even realizing that she had said it. Angela always knew how to get things out of her. It was the most irritatingly helpful aspect of their relationship.

" Wow." Was Angela's only response.

" I do not see why he feels the need. We have Parker and things are going so well. " Brennan said looking at Angela, praying for answers the young woman did not have.

"Perhaps that is the reason behind it, Bren. I mean things are going very well with you guys, you are both in a good place. Perhaps he is ready to make this official." Angela suggested.

" I'm not sure that I want another child. Parker is more than enough to quell the biological urges that I have. Plus Rebecca was just saying the other day how much his grades have improved. I expect that he will be a very intelligent boy." Angela looked at Brennan awkwardly.

" What?" Brennan asked when the other woman did not respond.

" I'm not so sure that Rebecca is as thrilled about your involvement with Parker's life as you seem to believe she is. " Angela said slowly.

" Why not? I treat him well and what parent would not want their child to do better in school." Brennan was truly clueless. Angela could read the genuine look of question on her friends face.

" It's not that, Sweetie. I mean you are great with Parker, but there is not a woman on this earth who would not want to kill the other woman trying to raise her child." Ange said in a light manner. It was best to tread lightly with Brennan about certain things.

" I'm not taking over her role as a care provider, I'm just helping him."

" Not intentionally, but in her eyes you are overstepping your boundaries. It's not your fault, it's just how a woman feels. It's a natural jealousy that happens when you seen your son so taken with someone else."

" That's all Psychology, Angela. It has no really basis in reality."

" I promise you that I am right. She thinks that you are taking over her son, and she is not okay with that."

" Well then I will just tell her that is not the case. " Brennan put her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. It was just one more problem that was starting to mount its self on the other issues she was trying to deal with.

" Look, it's hard being the new woman in the life of a man with Baggage. I know, I've been there a time or two. The fact is that Booth loves you, very much. Don't cut out the option of having his child, in fact I think that a part of you wants this as well. Just do me this favor, think about what you really want, versus what you mind s telling you to want. We both know that those two things are not always in sync with each other." Brennan smiled at the slight jab. If anyone knew about her inner turmoil it had to be Angela.

" Thanks Ange. What brings you in on a Sunday by the way?" She asked just then wondering.

" I dropped by to pick up a painting I did for Hodgins. He wants to frame it for his hallway or something. " Ange said with an eye roll. Brennan could hear the edge of excitement in her friend's voice, despite her efforts to blow it off. She smiled her congratulations, knowing that verbalizing it would be to awkward for her.

" I guess I should be getting home before Booth freaks out and wonders where I am." Brennan responded instead. It was as if taking a cue, her blackberry started to ring.

" Looks like someone's ears were burning." Angela laughed.

" Brennan." She said turning on the speaker phone.

" Where are you, Bones?" Booth's thick voice filled the room.

" My office."

" Bones, it's Sunday. Was there a call? Why didn't you get a hold of me?" Booth had a panic in his voice at the thought of being excluded from action.

" No Booth. Everything is fine, I just needed some time to work on my manuscript. I'm getting ready to leave now. " Brennan said as she clicked save on the word processor.

" Hi, Booth." Angela called from her side of the desk.

" Hey Ange. So you will be home soon then? Parker and I want to take you to dinner. " Booth said with impatience and he slightly blew Angela off.

" Yes, Booth. Do not be rude. I will leave here in five. " She was annoyed by the needless sense of urgency and the treatment of their friend. She was, however, intrigued as to what could not wait the twenty minutes till she arrived him.

"I'm not Bones. Just get here as soon as you can. Bye Angela." He said before the line went dead.

"Men." Ange said as she stood up looking at Brennan. Brennan just shook her own head as she continued to close up shop.

*************************

_Back at Booth and Brennan's apartment_

Booth sat on the couch checking his watch every few seconds. The little hands on the Seiko did not move fast enough. She needed to get home, he had big plans for her. Ones that had not involved her being at the lab. On the glass coffee table in front of him was a small velvet box. He had bought the diamond ring a year ago, intending to try and give it to her last Christmas. After the whole tree farm fiasco and the hospital he had decided that it was not the right time. It had been stashed in his closet waiting for the right moment.

He had taken Parker with him to the Jewelry store where he had dropped it off to be cleaned while they went to the movie. He wanted to try, to make her see that marriage would not be a loss of herself or her morals, but merely an enhancement of their lives together. He wanted to know that there was some semblance of permanence in their lives. He wanted her to have the life she should have had as a child.

Parker was on the floor looking up at the TV. His eyes followed the cartoons with amazement as they sang and danced. He looked so contented with himself and his surroundings. If only life could be that simple for Booth. The small ring box on his table only added to the anxiety he felt. This time though he was not proposing out of need or duty. This time around he was doing it for all the reasons a man should ask a woman to marry him. He was asking to keep her for the rest of their lives, because he loved her to much to lose her. He just hopped she would be able to see things that way.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sparkles Like Diamonds in Your Eyes

Parker led her into the diner by the hand, His tiny fingers grasping hers tightly. The familiar scent of grease paired with the sound of the deep fryer made her feel oddly at home. They had come here for years, experiencing some of their most influential moments at the very table Parker had led her to.

She took a seat in the wood and leather chair, allowing Parker to climb up in her lap. A few months ago Booth would have put an end to that, telling his son he needed to get a chair of his own. Lately though, he relished in the joy that Brennan got from her deepening relationship with Parker. It was like a peak into what their future could be, if only she could see it as well.

Parker had chosen the dinner, saying that it was his favorite place to take Dr. Brennan. Perhaps it was wrong to ask her to marry him in front of the boy. She may view it as a way to trap her, knowing that the child would not understand if she said no. The truth of the matter was that Booth wanted her to see that he was not the only one who needed her to join their family. He wanted her to know that Parker trusted her as well, that there was still love in a family even if it lived in a broken home.

He took a seat across the table from them, watching as they interacted. Brennan was holding several crayons while Parker would pull them out and use them to draw on the paper place mat. Booth could see a shape taking place but he could not tell what it was. Bren just smiled, supplying the names of the different shapes as he drew. She was so much better with him than she gave herself credit for. The natural nurturing instinct was there, Booth could see it growing in her.

The waitress, Tammy, came over to get their order, but she knew what they would want. Parker was the only one who strayed away from the norm asking for a grilled cheese and some tomato soup. Booth looked at the two across from his as Tammy made her hasty retreat with their orders.

" Dad, can I tell her." Parker looked up to meet his father's matching brown eyes.

" Tell me what?" Brennan looked over at Booth as well. She knew something was going on but she had no idea what. It had seemed odd that Booth had rushed her on dinner plans when the diner was open twenty four hours. His excuse had been the they needed to get Parker home on time, but she could tell that there was more he was not telling her. In the last six years she had come to read him like a report. She could tell when he was going to lie to her before the words even left his mouth.

" Let's wait till we get our food, Bud. Tell Bones about the movie." Booth said taking a sip of his water.

" What movie did you decide on?" Brennan asked, deciding that it was not time to press the other issue just yet.

" Hercules!" Parker yelled with excitement sparkling in his eyes. Disney had decided to re-release it into theaters last month totally restored and with three new musical numbers. Booth had wanted her to go see it with him, but something kept coming up.

" That's an excellent story, though I fear that version was not entirely historically accurate." She said with a smile at Booth. He could not help but smile back at her, her eyes seemed to shine when she smiled. The brilliant blue orbs lit up like lights at Christmas.

Tammy chose that moment to come out with the plate of French fries they ordered. There was a time, in the beginning when he would order his own, but she always ate off of his plate as it was. Now, just like every other compromise in their lives they split a plate. She reached around Parker and plucked a steaming string of potato from the plate, popping it in her mouth. Parker rambled on while she chewed, nodding when her turn to answer would come up. God he loved her. He loved that this moment would be in his memory forever.

He had never thought about how precious his memory really was until he had almost lost it. Those confusing months when he did not know who she was, they were unbearable. He sometimes wondered what he would do if he had never gotten those moments back. If he had lost them forever. He would never have every smile, every tear, and every heated glance. He would not have the most important part of himself back, the part that loved her. It was so much weight to put on the shoulders of one woman, but the last year had taught him that he just did not work without her.

" Dad, now?" Parker seemed just as excited about this as Booth was. The difference is that Parker had no fear of her rejection. He was not even sure that the boy would understand it if it occurred. He longed to have that much confidence bred from his own innocent ignorance again.

" Okay Bud. Do you want to do it?" Booth knew it was low, but she would never say no to Parker.

" Bones, we want you to be in our family." Parker said it so easily. The small seven year old boy had just said the words Booth had been choking on for days, with no reservations at all.

" I already am in a way, Parker. " Brennan said slowly, curious about what was going on.

" So then you will do it?" Parker's voice elevated causing a few heads to turn.

" Do what?" She asked, her voice sounded unsure of what she was agreeing to.

" This." Booth pushed the small back box across the table till it rested right at her finger tips. Her breath stopped as she felt the velvet brush her skin.

" Booth, I…"

" Yea! Bones gets to be my mommy too!" Parker's excitement caused the whole place to burst into applause. The only person that noticed Brennan was Booth. She looked like a scared child, unsure of how to proceed. He could hear her mind formulating polite ways to decline his proposal. If Parker had not been sitting in her lap he was sure that she would have bolted by now, leaving him crushed in her wake. Instead she said nothing, her eyes just looking at him as if he had slapped her. He could see tears pooling in the depths of her icy eyes.

" Bones… Temperance. Look, don't say anything just yet. I do not need a yes or a no right now. I know that you think this is an illogical and archaic tradition, which is only necessary for the survival of the species. The fact of it is this, sometimes you meet someone and you know that no one you ever meet after them with be worth it for you. You see that they are everything you will ever want. Some things do last forever, Tempe. I want to show you that, to show you that you can have forever with someone. Besides even if it takes me my whole life to prove this to you, at least I'll have that long. " He said, wishing that he had come to a less public place for a brief moment.

Parker was just looking between the two adults. He thought there would be more laughs and some hugs. Dr. Brennan always gave him the best hugs. She would hold him tightly and whisper in his ear. She had promised him that they would always be friends, and now she would be his best friend, forever. He just could not understand why she was not as excited as he was about it.

Brennan's eyes darted between the box resting at her finger tips and the look of sheer panic on Booth's face. She has seen him in that spot so many times before, sitting on the other side of the French fries. He was always smiling at her, looking at her with so much awe and respect. She had always seen that look he gave only to her, never understanding what it meant. Now she knew. He wanted to push the envelope farther than she could allow. She wanted to tell him no, to take things back to the way they had been only twenty four hours ago, but something stopped her. She heard Angela's voice in her head.

_" __Think about what you really want, versus what you mind is telling you to want. __" _

Picking up the small box in her hands, she moved to open it, her eyes never leaving Booth's. Her chest felt constricted, her mind felt maxed out and yet something would not let the words come out of her mouth. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she blinked her focus readjusting to the heart shaped diamond in a platinum setting. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked back up at Booth. He reached out plucking the box from her hand and pulling the ring out. Then she felt the heat of his skin as he pulled her hand out, isolating her left ring finger. The ring felt cool as the metal slid over her knuckle and into place on her finger.

She looked at him, then at the diamond on her hand. His voice sounded so far away as the tears fell. She had been right about one thing earlier. There was no turning back now. If she said no she would lose him, and if she said yes, she ran a huge risk of losing herself. Taking logical steps would only hurt her, yet being reckless might kill her.

" If you are going to say no, don't do it here. Just think about it Bones, please. Think about it not just with your mind or pre-conceived notions. Really give it some thought. We both love you."

Suddenly she had lost her appetite. There were weighty decisions ahead, ones with major repercussions. Yet, as badly as she wanted to, she knew Booth was right. She could not say no, despite the screaming inner voice telling her to.

She opened her mouth, fully intending to force the words out , when she felt Parker's little arms around her neck. He pulled her into a hug, she could feel his smile against her cheek. She could not do it. She could not say no to this little boy no matter how badly logic told her too. She felt her own arms reach around him, clinging to him for support. Tears felt silently as she caught the light on her diamond just right. The flash of light seemed so clear then, she was not sure that she could say no to that little boy ever.

A/N

For some reason this chapter was really hard to write. I felt like I could see the scene unfolding before me, I could see Booth's face as his heart broke. It was hard to write, not because the words would not come out, but because I felt like I was invading on a private moment. I hope you can see what I am talking about after reading it. It might be one of my favorite so far.

Love,

Delia

P.S. If you would like a little mood music to read this chapter to, I wrote it while listening to _Cannonball _ by Damien Rice.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How Do You Turn Your Eyes from the Romantic Glare

Angela Montenegro was sketching when she heard the knock at her door. It was one of those knocks- heard- round- the- world, the type where she knew something was wrong even before she moved to answer the door. It was a heavy sound that seemed to alarm one with urgency, as if to say S.O.S. It was a little after nine pm on Sunday night and her apartment was mostly dark. The only light came from her extra bedroom where she sat with her art work listening to music.

Her pale skin was streaked with charcoal and she was pretty sure she smelled of fixative spray. It had to be an emergency for her to face anyone like this. Putting her piece of charcoal down she got up and gracefully hurried to the door, her over sized t-shirt hanging off one of her shoulders.

Never in a million years had she expected to see the woman standing on her door step. Brennan looked as though she had been gang banged in an ally way. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was windblown and tangled. Angela took in her wrinkled clothes and pale face. The only indication that she had not just been left here after a brutal abduction was the set of car keys in her right hand.

" My God, Brennan what the hell happened to you?" She ushered the shaking woman into her apartment and placed her gently on one of the over sized couch cushions of the large couch. Brennan made no move to respond, simply staring out into space.

" Bren? Are you okay? Should I call someone, what about Booth?" The sound of his name seemed to shake her out of her catatonic state. She held out her left hand, placing it right in Angela's face. The diamond Booth had placed on it earlier was still in place right where he left it. She had wanted to take it off, but for some reason she could not do it.

" Oh wow. Hang on a second, Sweetie." Angela walked away from her leaving the room as she made her way to the kitchen. Brennan made no move to look at what she was doing, ignoring the clinking sounds she was hearing.

It felt like seconds later that she reappeared with two glasses half full of an amber liquid. Handing one to Brennan she sat across from her on the coffee table and waited. Brennan placed the glass up to her nose and smelled it. It smelled like nail polish remover.

" What is this?" She asked her friend who had already tossed hers back.

" It's Irish Whiskey made in the thirties. I bought it when Hodgins and I split up and I needed something to dull the pain. You looked like you could use a little pain killer." Angela responded.

" I don't know that I want to destroy my liver along with everything else." Brennan said with a sigh.

" Want to talk about it?" she asked.

" He and Parker asked me earlier this evening."

" What did you say?"

" Nothing really, I couldn't. Parker was looking at me and Booth kept telling me not to answer. Then the whole place burst into applause. I did not know what to do, Ange. I could not run because I had Parker on my lap." Brennan said before taking the shot back and one swallow, her face contorting in pain.

" What did you want to say?" Angela could not help it, the hopeless romantic in her wanted to have Brennan say yes and rave about the changes she has undergone since Booth has been with her.

" I do not believe in marriage, Angela." Brennan said it so easily here . Why had those words been so difficult back at the diner? They had left not long after the proposal took place. There had been complete silence in the suburban as Booth drove them to Rebecca's where they dropped off Parker. He had hugged her and told her how happy he was to have her as his new mommy. She couldn't say no, not to him or to Booth. However here, with Angela, she could breathe again. She could say everything that she needed to say to the men in her life.

" You know, Booth's not a bad guy. You could do a lot worse." Ange said spinning her cup around in her hands.

" That's not the point. I never said he wasn't."

" Then what is the point? I mean, come on, this is a no brainer. You have basically walked into an instant family situation. You know, like man and child need loving wife. Just add Brennan and Viola!"

"It is pointless to believe that someone would be able to spend the rest of their lives with someone else. It would be an anthropological a nominally."

" Brennan, it is possible. Look at you parents, their love story is epic."

" Angela, they were criminals and they abandoned me at fifteen."

" That had nothing to do with loving each other. Look, Brennan, I know that you want to compartmentalize everything by making rational assumptions, but love is not rational. It is wild and passionate and all consuming, but the best part about it is that it is totally unpredictable. Sometimes it's fleeting, just a momentary glance in a bar or one night of blazing passion in a bedroom somewhere. But sometimes you get lucky, and you find real love, the kind that stays. It sticks to your ribs on a cold winter day like a good stew. It's the one thing some people spend their whole lives searching for, and the thing very few people find. Do not throw real love away, because you are too scared to go outside your comfy little safe haven. You are the Berlin wall my friend, and it is time to come down. " Angela said and she stood up and reached for the glass in Brennan's hand.

" I love him, but it's not enough. It's not logical or rational. It would be naive to think that we would together forever. People's needs are ever changing depending on their environment and what stages of their lives they are in." She looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. " Yet I cannot deny that a part of me tonight, wanted to believe that it was true. I wanted that life with him, the one that he keeps claiming we could have together."

Angela came over and held Brennan as she sobbed. She knew that the only person who would be able to save them now was Bren. She just hoped that part of her was strong enough to outweigh the other parts. It would be a long shot in the dark for Booth, but he had made the first move, even left the ball in her court.

" You can Brennan, but you have to meet him part of the way. " Angela said with a sigh.

" I should get home. I did not exactly tell Booth where I went, I needed some time to clear my head. " Brennan said standing. Angela followed her to the door.

" Sweetie," She called out to Brennan, " Love is hard enough without you making it any harder."

" Thanks Angela." Brennan looked at her best friend , her lips pressed in a tight line. With a nod Angela closed the door behind her while she made her way down the hall and out into the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something More

Booth was sitting on the couch with the remote in one hand and a beer in the other. He channel surfed, but nothing caught his eye. In fact it was more that he just needed the TV to conceal the catatonic stare he was engaging in. It had been several hours since he had dropped Parker of at Rebecca's. His son had been very forthcoming with Rebecca about his engagement, to which Booth had needed to inform her of his own miserable failure.

Sure she had not said no in a direct and definite manner, but he knew it was coming. She had practically bolted out of their apartment the moment they returned home. Her blackberry was on the table still. He knew that because he had called it looking for her. There was no telling when she would be home, or what she would say when she got there. He almost preferred not knowing, at least then there was still a chance.

He heard the key in the lock, listened as the knob turned. The object of his affection walked through their door, looking messy and disoriented. She was still wearing the clothes from the diner earlier, her car keys clutched in her hand. At least the ring was still on her finger. That was a good sign, or so he hoped.

" I was worried." He said, knowing that she would accuse him of being needlessly protective, but needing the sense of normalcy.

" I know. I'm sorry, I just needed some air." She responded placing her keys in the basket by the door.

" Don't do this tonight." He was not sure that he had the strength to deal with it at all, but at least this way they could come to terms with things in the morning. This was the polar opposite of what any other couple in their situation would do. They should be hidden in bed, naked under their satin sheets. He should be caressing her smooth silky skin while they planned out their lives. Nowhere in the great book of engagement etiquette did it say have a fight and not speak to each other about said engagement ring.

" I need to change. Then I think we should talk. " She walked past him, the sound of her boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

At least if they did it now, he would be able to pass out here, on the couch. His back would scream at him in the morning, but at least he would know that he was still able to feel pain. Right now everything felt so numb inside.

Brennan was next to him in a heartbeat, her hair pulled back and her satin robe pulled tightly around her body. She sat on the couch, toying with the ring on her finger. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand. He needed to pull support from her the way he normally would. The worst part was that she had no extra to share.

" I can't do this, Booth." She said softly as she moved to pull the diamond from her slender finger.

" Don't. That is yours, and whether you marry me or not I want you to have it." He placed his large paw like hands over hers, stopping her movement.

" I have been thinking a lot about us though. I think we should have the baby." She said softly taking his hands and threading her fingers through his.

" What?" Now he was confused. She did not want to marry him, but she did want a baby. This was not only out of order but it made no sense what so ever to him.

" I've given it some thought and my reasons for not marrying you have nothing to do with not loving you, or wanting to be with you. You and Parker have become something very special to me, I cannot deny that. I know that having a family of our own would mean the world to you, and to be honest, I want that as well. I can not budge on the marriage issue. It's just not who I am, Booth." He felt the pressure of her hand squeezing his.

" I want it all Bones. I want you and me and a white picket fence. I tried to settle, I can't." He knew that an ultimatum was not the best answer to their issues, but it was the best that he could do. He had tried to give her only as much as she wanted and he could not do it.

" I can't Booth."

" Then this cannot go on." He said sadly.

" What if it ends poorly? What if you leave or our needs change? What will I do if I am legally bound to you?"

" Do you think that is going to happen, Bones? Do you think that I will wake up one day in five years and decide that being with you is a mistake? My god, I've been in love with you for the better part of seven years now. Sweetheart, that is not changing." He reached out and touched her cheek. If she would only see that he loved her as much as he could ever hope to.

" It could Booth. It is immature to believe otherwise. Why did you have to go and ruin this? We had something wonderful." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. She did not realize that it was so easy to cry so many times in one day. The last time she had let out this many tears was the day her brother, Russ, had left.

" Hand to God, Bones, I will love you till the day I die. " Booth said using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her eyes.

" I don't believe in God." She responded. She looked into his warm brown eyes, the pain they held was all encompassing. The worst part was that she was causing all of it. When they had needed to console one another after the death of their daughter, that pain was caused by someone else. She had merely been there as a vessel to help him heal. How did she help him now, when she was the very thing he needed to heal from.

It never failed to escape her notice, the countless time he had sacrificed something for her or to save her. He had re-defined his whole definition of family and a relationship for her. He gave her a child when she had asked, not really putting up much of a fight about it. There had never been a moment in Temperance Brennan's life, since Seeley Booth walked through her door, that he had not been faithful and honest with her. He rescued her countless times from peril that she was not even sure he had known she was in. He protected her, shielding her from the violent storms that raged on around them.

It was her turn now. She needed to set aside her beliefs and her mental road blocks. It was time to return the favor to him, time to give him something he craved in return. He was still holding her face in his large hands, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. She could and she would do this. It was Booth and he would never hurt her. Well at least not intentionally. That was a can of worms that she could not open, not if she was going to make this right. She needed all of her strength behind her as she moved to respond.

" Yes." She said it so softly that she was not even sure he had heard her at first. His eyes conveyed confusion as he looked at her, wondering what she meant.

" Huh?"

" Yes. That is my answer to the question at the diner." She said again, a little louder.

" You will marry me?" He asked with surprise as she could see a touch of excitement flash across his face.

" Yes." She said as he pulled her into him for a crushing kiss. His lips sought hers out as they moved together in time, trying get closer to the other. She was terrified, not of the kiss, the love, even the small diamond ring, but of taking the most heavily calculated risk of her life.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long to get up, I had a touch of writer's block paired with the OSU/USC game and Tickets to the Browns game on Sunday. There was a brief mourning period as well to over come both losses. I know there should no longer be mourning periods for the Browns…. Not the point. Anyway, to reward you for all of your patience I am adding a little bit of candy coated loving for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading!

Love,

De

Chapter 9: A Little Fluff

The door latch clicked as Booth turned the knob. With a slight force he pushed the heavy mahogany door inward, opening into the entry way to his apartment. Monday had been long and turbulent, leaving him hungry and exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, have a burger and pass out in front of Sports Center. Setting his keys down on the table he took a moment to look around the empty apartment for any signs of life but the whole place was dark. He could feel his mood darkening as he rolled his eyes. It was well after nine pm and she was still at work doing work related things. Perhaps it was his male PMS kicking in, but the fact that she was not home to tend to him really irked him.

Opening the large silver refrigerator he reached inside for a beer only to discover that they were out. In fact, they were out of almost everything, the empty shelves taunting him as he could feel his blood pressure rising. This was absolutely ridiculous, last night the woman of his dreams agrees to do him the honor of being his wife, then proceeds to have mind-blowing sex with him deep into the night, and today he is alone and dry. Shutting the door he spun on his heels and headed to the bedroom, before he embarked another disappointing endeavor he needed to shed the confines of his suit.

Several moments later he was pulling a t-shirt over his head and grabbing a pair of shoes from the rack in the closet. Sitting on the edge of the California king the slept in he placed them on his feet and tied them. Since there was no food or beer in the place he would have to go out and as long as he was running errands he may as well collect his fiancé along the way. He wanted to have a decent end to the day from hell, which was not likely to happen if she spent all night working. Grabbing his keys and his wallet he took his leave, stopping only to lock the door behind him.

****

Meanwhile, Across Town….

Brennan stood on the lit platform looking over the decomposed remains in front of her. She picked up the skull turning it over and looking inside. The tissue markers that had been placed around it seemed a little off; she made a mental to tell Angela that before she tried to come up with a face. This was the third body from limbo that she had attempted to identify today and her eyes were starting to water with fatigue. It was late, she needed to get home soon, or at least call and check in with Booth. The day had consumed her, keeping them from having touched base as they normally would.

It did not help that she had spent a good deal of time today answering people's questions about her sparking new diamond addition. Cam had been the first to spot it, asking her coyly how her weekend had gone. Angela had pulled her aside and told her how proud of her she was, while Hodgins had been all smiles and catcalls. She on the other hand kept trying to steer the direction of collective focus back to work with only limited success. Taking on her resistance-is-futile attitude she took a coffee break and filled the rest of the team in on the momentous event.

Seeing as it was now almost ten o'clock and she was still trying to identify the body before her, she was even more annoyed by the set backs her engagement had caused. Her temples ached with fatigue and her mind felt overloaded with to many pieces of information. She was just going to have to take a break, perhaps grab something to eat, and call Booth. Setting the bones down on the metal exam table she made her way to the stairs, key card in hand.

It was then that she noticed the tall figure heading towards her from the doorway. She would know that silhouette anywhere. Booth looked calm and relaxed as he approached her. His tan leather jacket was unzipped letting her see his favorite t-shirt beneath it. She took his causal appearance to indicate that he had in fact been home before coming to meet her.

" Bones, What are you still doing here?" He barked from only a few feet away.

"Working, I'm really far behind today." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

" It's late, grab your stuff, we are going home." Booth came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her.

" I have to finish this first. Are you going to come up here?" She asked raising her eyebrows in question.

" No, I do not have my key card and we are not staying."

" Just give me twenty more minutes."

" Bones, that guy has been dead for god only knows how long, he will not mind one more day. I'll be in your office; you have the time it takes to log off the computer." He said as he turned to walk down the hall. She shook her head, her eyes narrowing at his retreating form. Sometimes he could be insufferable, what really scared her was how much she secretly liked it.

Brennan turned on her heels and pulled off her latex gloves, throwing them into a biohazard bucket by the trashcan. She busied herself covering the remains and shutting down the computers on the platform, the dull ache in her head returning. Perhaps Booth was right, she did need to call it a day. A fresh start would make her more alert, allowing more clarity in her judgments. He had done it again, known just what she needed even before he did.

As she descended the steps and made her way to her office she pulled the elastic band from her hair allowing it to fall freely around her shoulders. Then she unbuttoned her confining lab coat; the clicking of her heels was the only sound in the hallway. She rather enjoyed it when she worked alone. There was no one there to bother her, allowing her to completely immerse herself into the cases. That was when the bones really told her their story and when the real connection came for her. That was when she derived her real joy.

Booth was laying on her couch with his eyes closed hand his hands resting on his stomach. A softer, tenderer side that she had not been aware of smiled at the image before her. She would never understand how someone could look so angelic when they slept. His features were relaxed as he radiated peacefulness.

" Stop staring at me." His smoky voice captured her full attention.

" Then nap in your own office." She responded coming around to push his feet from the sofa and taking a seat. Booth laughed, his retaliation coming when he placed his feet and legs in her lap. Just being around her seemed to make his earlier tension melt away.

" Would you like to get some take out?" She asked, lightly rubbing his caves through the tough denim of his jeans.

" No, I want you to keep doing that." He sighed with relief. She chuckled at him, pushing his legs away to up root him.

" You will get no more until you feed me." She had learned to flirt. More precisely she had learned to do so openly with him. He was unclear on when she had acquired that skill, but he knew it suited her quite well. At least in his opinion.

" Then I guess I had better get a move on." He could smell the floral scent of her shampoo at he leaned in to kiss her. His lips taking hers with gentle force as his fingers wound in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body closer to hers. She pressed her body against his as his tongue slowly explored her mouth, tasting her. This was better than beer or sports center, it was the ultimate in stress release, and he had quite a bit to let go.

She was the first to break the heated kiss, her blue eyes searching his for a moment. The perfection of the situation seemed to glisten like a golden ambiance around them. She was flushed and her breathing had picked up, her chest raising in short gasps.

" We should head home." She said huskily as he leaned in to take her once more.

" We have a couch." He said kissing her again.

" Until we get caught." She said pulling away once more, feeling her will weaken with every exhale.

" Lock the door."

" What about the windows?"

" Come one Bones, let's be a little bad. You once told me about your sexual wild side, show it to me." He coaxed her along, nipping at her lips with his teeth.

" There is a difference between engaging in role playing and getting caught fornicating in my place of employment." She could hear the protest, but her resolve had faded, giving into to the sensation of his hands on her body. With a coy smile he reached out and locked the door, returning his attention once more to the woman in deep purple before him.

The fire started then, coursing through her veins and leading to the very core of her. His hands reached out pushing the lab coat from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He allowed her to extract him from his jacket and pull off his shirt leaving him exposed to her gaze. She pushed him lightly, forcing him to fall back onto the couch and she straddled him, her legs resting on either side of his hips as her fingers traced the lines of his tight abs.

Booth reached out, pulling the tie from her wrap around dress letting it fall open, exposing her to him. He licked his lips as she reached for the hem of her garment, pulling it from her body, exposing the tiniest scraps of black lace. If he died here, it would be the ultimate way to go. Few things could compare to awakening the animal locked deep within his partner. She leaned over, taking his mouth with hers as his hand moved up her outer thigh, his fingers hooking in the silky black strings above them.

He felt her move grinding her hips into his. Involuntary moans escaped as clothes were tossed about, landing in various places. Kisses and nips were exchanged as new heights of pleasure were reached, until the throes of passion gave way to the sensual afterglow of their sweet release.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: As Time Goes By (Two Months to be Exact)

Part one: Saturday Morning

Angela sat absent-mindedly in silence on the large Victorian-style couch in the mirror-ridden dressing room. Her leg bounced up and down as she fidgeted, waiting with unusual impatience. They had been here for almost an hour and Brennan had not warmed up to a single dress. This was going to be a very long planning process and she was not looking forward to it.

" I do not think this one is right." Brennan's voice pulled her from the spot she had been staring at on the ground. Her gazed went from the paisley carpet to the miles of tulle and lace that were covering her friend. The crème monstrosity seemed to consume Brennan till Angela could only see parts of her shiny brown hair hanging out.

" Oh, Sweetie, it's…. awful." She said as laughter overcame her. Brennan pulled the long veil from her hair exposing her face. Her lips were pressed in a tight line as she turned and stepped down off the platform. Wordlessly the dressing room door slammed shut and the smiling bridal consultant rushed over with two more garment bags in had.

'_Yeah,'_ Angela thought, _' it's going to be a very long trip to the alter.'_

Fifteen minutes later and three bridal consultants later Brennan was standing in front of the room full of mirrors in a vision of white. The form fitting dress had a train that extended out about three feet, and the strapless bodice fit her like a glove. Angela tilted her head and sighed, her eyes welling up with slight tears as she took in the sight of her best friend. This was what every little girl should dream of, being a gorgeous princess about to marry her own knight in shining armor.

" Oh Sweetie, that's gorgeous." She gushed at her, trying to keep most of the sappiness to her self. She knew that to much emotion would turn Brennan off, and only make this process harder.

" It's alright." Brennan was looking at herself in the mirror, studying the curves of her satin clad hips and turning to the side. She placed a hand on her flat stomach, letting it linger there for just a brief moment.

" You look hot. I think Booth would go crazy for that dress."

" I'm just concerned about this." Brennan seemed like an actual girl for a moment turning from side to side and checking out her own rear in the mirror. Granted she was not quite the fashionista that Angela was, but there was some style in the good doctor that could not be ignored.

" Your butt looks fine, Bren." She said with a smile.

" But there is not much room to grow." Brennan had turned back to her side, her hand resting on her stomach.

" Are you planning on gaining fifty pounds before your wedding, because I have to tell you, Booth may love you no matter what, but I would get him to sign a lifetime commitment before you let yourself go."

" Just meant that as the baby gets larger I will need more room." The statement came out so natural, as though it were common knowledge and not quite the bombshell it turned out to be.

" Um, be kind, rewind. What?" Angela looked at her friend with wide eyes. Brennan's eyes widened as well, indicating that she had not meant to slip so easily.

" Booth and I are starting a family, again." She turned to look at her best friend in the whole world, and for the first time in a long time, allowed Angela see the fear behind her cerulean lit eyes.

" Oh MY GOD!" Angela's voice must have raised fifteen octaves in that minute. She reached out pulling Brennan into a crushing hug, cooing in her ears and crying all at the same time. She could not believe this, a wedding and a baby from her best friend in the same year. Perhaps she was finally ready to join the land of the living, leaving the past where it ought to be, behind them.

" Ange, you are cutting off the circulation to my lungs." Bren's voice was strained, as she gasped for air.

" Oh sorry," Angela released her, " When did you find out?"

" Two weeks ago, but I did not confirm it with a physician until yesterday."

" And Booth? Is he like so excited?"

" He actually doesn't know. In fact no one did until just a few seconds ago."

" Why haven't you said anything, Sweetie? This is wonderful news." Angela looked at her friend; she could see uncertainty on her face, as though she was not so sure.

" Can we talk about this somewhere else? Let me change at least." Brennan pulled away from her, leaving her standing on the platform of mirrors wondering what was going on. Booth would be happy. He had to be right? At least that is what Angela thought.

****

Part Two: Afternoon

The Yellow Pelican

Forty Minutes later.

Brennan sat at the table with her napkin carefully placed in her lap her menu open, hiding her face. She was pretending to contemplate the wine listing, in hopes to avoid the conversation she knew was looming over them. There were so many details to discuss, and so few that she was willing to give at the moment.

" Spill it Brennan, you can't drink in your condition so you can stop studying the merlot selections." Angela said as she plucked the menu from her hands. Brennan's lips tightened again as she eyed her friend with slight disdain. She had not meant to tell anyone for quite some time, needing to get used to the idea herself. It was hard enough trying to re adjust her views on wedded bliss, but to have another baby on the way was just a tad more that she could handle.

" Are we ready to order, ladies?" A waiter in a black and white stopped by the table, noting the closed menus resting on their plates.

" I'll have the sea bass, but with greens and balsamic glaze. Oh, and you had better bring me a large glass of chardonnay, I believe I am going to need it." Angela said, handing the man her menu.

" And for you miss?" Brennan barely registered the presence of the waiter; all she could concentrate on was the ringing in her ears. The tell tale signs of nausea swept over her, though she was not sure if it was from her condition or the stress of the impending conversation.

" Just the house salad and some water please." She managed to squeak out, earning a nod from the waiter.

" So…." Angela said as he departed to place their orders.

" So I liked that last dress a lot." Brennan said hoping to keep away from any talk of the baby.

" Yeah, not if you get seriously pregnant you won't. Speaking of that, how did this happen?"

" One transient night on the couch in my office?"

" Wait you and Booth did the nasty in your office? Oh, I am so never sitting on that couch again." Angela said making a slight face and taking a gulp of the wine that had appeared before her.

" I have needs just like everyone else, Angela. There is nothing wrong with having intercourse in my office. It was actually quite arousing." Brennan said taking offense to her reaction.

" Sweetie, first of all, calling it sexual intercourse takes away from the mystery and romance behind it, and second I never implied that you were not a sexual being, it was just a little to graphic of an image. Plus, it's kind of hot. I mean how did it happen, did he push you up against a wall and take you right there?" There was a lusty looking in Angela's eyes as she formulated the scenario in her mind.

" Not exactly." Brennan smiled against her will. It was one of her more treasured memories.

" So, you guys did it on the couch and now you are with child. Why didn't you say anything?"

" I do not know that I am ready for this again. It's a huge risk, and I mean paired with the wedding, I guess I just thought it was a little to much to deal with all at once." Brennan admitted, taking a sip of her water.

" I can respect that. I mean, you did go through something pretty horrific the last time, but there are some very big differences this time around. The major one being that you are doing things the right way, as a couple."

" Love is a feeling, it's fleeting. Once it is gone then where will I be? Perhaps I am better off with out any of these complications in my life. I mean there was a time when it was all about the science and giving people their lives back. What happened to that point in my life?"

" With all do respect to your work, you gave dead people their live back. Don't get me wrong that is very important and all, but you have just moved forward. Instead of discovering someone else's life story you are writing you own. There is no substitute for being in love, Brennan." Angela said as she nodded her thank you to the waiter, who had put their plates on the table.

" That has no basis in anything other than psychology." Brennan said stabbing a tomato with her fork. At least this time around she had been able to eat. The morning sickness had almost been a deal breaker after last time.

" Look, fact: You can not help who you love, and you will fall in love. You fought Booth tooth and nail, and yet you still feel this way. It's not in your control anymore. There is no shame in living your life."

" You say this after the whole fiasco with Hodgins?"

" That was beautiful, and I screwed it up. I would not trade that for the world. The more we work through it, and the closer we get again, the more I realize that he is my Booth. There is just this thing out there, and you and Booth have it. It's this giant cosmic pull towards each other. Have faith in that, because that is real Bren, and that is what will count when things do get rough."

Brennan did not respond, she only took another bite of her salad. There was some logic to what Angela was telling her. That seemed to comfort her, but there was still a small part of her that did not understand it. That part of her wanted to have something to hold and feel. She wanted physical proof of their love for one another, something to make her believe. It never even occurred to her, as she sat there, that she already had it. The hard evidence of their love was growing inside her, just as their love grew a little stronger right in front of her eyes everyday.

*****

Part Three: The Evening.

Booth was flipping channels when he heard the door open. The click of her boots against the hardwood floor, the sound of her keys hitting the table even the sound of her breathing as she walked towards him seemed to reassure him. He loved it when she came home. He felt like she erased all that ailed him with the gentle sound of her voice and the press of her tender kiss.

" Hey Bones, how was shopping with Angela?" He called to her, hearing her get ice from the fridge into a glass.

" Eventful." She called back, making her way into the living room.

" Find anything that you like?" He asked slipping his arm around her as she curled up beside him.

" It's going to be complicated." She responded taking a sip of her water.

" Why is that?"

" I have a confession."

" What?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

" Remember how we had that conversation the night we took Parker to the zoo a few months ago. The one about starting a family?" She asked looking up from her spot against him.

" Yeah, are you indicating that it is something you would like to consider?" He looked at her wondering what she was trying to say.

" What if I was past the considering stage and had moved on to, say , the action plan stage?"

" Are you saying… I mean are you… sure." His brown eyes widened with surprise. He had wanted this so badly, but even he knew that you could not push her on certain issues. She needed time to come to things via her own mind.

" I'm Pregnant. I know, it's not quite the right time, and I'm still trying to digest this information myself…" He place his hand on her chin, silencing her as he turned her head towards him. His eyes searched her face for any sign of despair or uncertainty. He knew this would be hard for her, knew that she would have to be stronger now than ever before, but part of him took solace in the fact that their lives were finally coming full circle.

" Temperance, there is no right or wrong time for us to be together. I only care about your happiness and your well being. That being said, you have just made me the happiest man on this earth." Booth leaned in and kissed her lightly. This was not about passion. Passion had given them the life inside her, this was about comfort and love. This was yet another reason that she knew deep down, he was the only person for her. They kissed for a few moments, letting themselves digest the idea of being parents all over again.

" I wonder when this happened." Booth laughed as he pulled away, tracing the lines of her heart shaped face.

" According to the time line that the doctor gave me, I would say that night in my office." She responded clinically.

" You see," He said with a laugh, " I told you it was good to be a little bad."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Telephone Calls and Memories

It was still very early in the morning as Brennan slipped out of bed, and made her with through the darkness to the bathroom. She had not slept well, needing to get up every so often to take care of herself. There had been things about being newly pregnant that she did not miss, the majority of those being morning sickness and frequent bathroom trips. Though compared to her three months of almost constant nausea last time, she was doing fairly well. There were far less accidents and she had yet to actually throw up on Booth.

Still there were some concerns that she had yet to share with anyone. Due to her age and the events that had terminated her last pregnancy she was considered high risk. There would be more frequent doctor's visits and sonograms this time around. She would need to be monitored more rigorously and have to come out of the field far sooner than last time. Though her doctors were in fact very confident that she would have a healthy happy child, there was still a chance for something to go wrong.

This only added to her fear and uncertainty over the whole situation, leading her to wonder if it was really the best choice for her. They had Parker in their lives; the feeling of being a parent was not lost to her. She had already experienced a portion of pregnancy, fulfilling that desire, or at least she had convinced her self of such. It seemed like life kept handing her more and more things trying to make her a stronger more complete person, yet she had no more room to add anything to.

She looked in the bathroom mirror, her mussed bed hair and tired blue eyes stared back at her, reminding her that tomorrow loomed over in just a few short hours. It would be rough, making things hard to concentrate on, when all she could think about was sleeping. Perhaps it was her state of exhaustion or the fact that it was three in the morning, but the sound of Booth's cell phone ringing could not mean anything remotely good. Pushing her concerns aside she headed out into the bedroom toward the ringing that her partner seemed to sleep right through.

She picked the small black phone up just as the ringing registered with him. He turned looking up at her with groggy eyes as she answered his phone on the tenth ring.

"Hello" Whoever was calling at this hour did not deserve the type of courtesy one usually extended towards unknown callers.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan?" Cam's voice registered in her ears, causing all of her attention to focus on the call.

"Cam?" She was perplexed, why was Cam calling at this hour? A better question would be why she was calling Booth. Brennan understood that jealousy was a usual and healthy reaction, but she was not prepared for the way she would feel about this particular situation.

"Yes, I um, I'm sorry to call at this hour. Is Booth around by chance?" She sounded distant, as though something were on her mind; Brennan could hear the slight slur in her voice, painting a picture of perfect clarity.

"He is asleep at the moment, is there something I can help you with?" She tried to control her voice; anger would not make this situation any easier for those involved.

"Oh, no. I can just ask him in the morning. I will see you then, Dr. Brennan." Before she could respond she heard the call drop. Closing the phone she found Booth's eyes on her. He looked at her expectantly in the slight darkness as she reached up to turn on his bedside lamp.

"Well?" He asked when she did not respond.

"It was Cam. I think she may have been intoxicated." Brennan curled up in her side of their bed, pulling the blankets around her. Booth leaned his naked back against the pillows, reaching out to brush his hands through her hair, relaxing her.

"Was she okay?" His concern only irritated her more. Logically she knew that Booth had been friends with Cam for a long time, but still his need to protect the other woman did not settle well with her. She did not experience the jealousy of their friendship often, but when she did it always left a bitter taste in her mouth. They had been lovers long before he met Brennan, and only for a brief time after that, but Cam had a close personal relationship with the Booth boys. It was a bond that was forged long before she ever stepped foot into Brennan's life and sometimes she contemplated how much of it would be there after it was all over. How strong her ties with Booth were was never an issue with Brennan, but there were times, when it should have been. This was one of those times.

Brennan did not answer his question; she closed her eyes concentrating on his ministrations, allowing herself to relax into sleep. She would deal with the can of worms on the table when she awoke, but for now they were alone and this was all she needed.

*******

Later that morning

Dr. Camille Saroyan made her way to her office, ignoring her co-workers if possible. The dull ached behind her expertly groomed brow served as a distant reminder of her late night antics. How could she have been so stupid last night? She had known that calling Booth at that hour for anything less than a dire emergency would not be the wisest decision she had ever made.

Lately things had been harder on her, the single mother of a teenage girl, who was in the market to discover herself. She remembered those days, and the many paths of discovery that she had taken herself. The memories of these things only scared the living hell out of her.

Then there was also the loneliness that seemed to creep up on her late at night. She missed having someone to come home to, a partner to unload her grief on. It had been worsened by Booth's engagement. She felt even more distant from him, not wanting to intrude on the life he was trying to build. All of these emotions, coupled with a few glasses of wine and a smutty novel had left her with a bad taste in her mouth and a reckless idea in her head. She was not even sure what she would have said even if she had spoken with him, it was more just the need to hear his voice.

"Cam?" Angela was standing in her doorway looking at her with a file in her hands. She looked at the wayward artist wondering if she could have some insight into her dilemma.

"Yes?" She asked waving the woman into her office.

"I wanted to show you these sketches I did for the case." Angela thrust the file at Cam, as she coaxed her to her chair.

" I drunk dialed Booth." It just spilled out. She had convinced herself that Angela would be the best suited to help her and with out warning she let it fly. The other woman looked at Cam with a smirk, not that outraged expression that she had been expecting.

"When?" Angela pounced on the issue, trying to extract as many facts as possible.

" Last night, say like three am." Cam looked up an expression of genuine embarrassment on her face.

"What did he say? Did Brennan find out?"

"She may have picked up the phone."

" Oh my god, was she pissed?" Angela's eyes lit up, the gossip fairy had just left her a juicy little treat.

"I don't know, I mean any woman in that situation would be, but you can never tell with Dr. Brennan." Cam collapsed in her chair flinging the file onto the desk with a sigh.

" Well, we both know that she is very secure in her relationship with Booth. It's very possible that she will forget the whole thing." Angela said taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, you are right. She was able to forgive Booth for arresting her father, I mean this is nothing compared to that." Cam did not even believe herself, even as she said it.

"Normally I would agree with you accept she is not exactly all herself right now." Now it was Angela's turn to gasp, as though she had not meant to say something.

"Why, what do you know?"

"I can't tell you, but it's big."

"Then you will tell me. I am your superior, I demand to know. Plus it could be my get out of jail free card here." Cam sat up straight crossing her arms.

" Okay, but you have to swear that it will not leave this office."

"Scouts honor, now spill."

" Brennan is pregnant." Angela said feeling a little guilty for outing her friend against her will.

"Oh, shut up. Does Booth know?" Cam felt even worse now. This was going from bad to irrevocable.

"Umm, as of Saturday afternoon no, but she may have told him between then and now. You had better not tell a soul!"

" Angela?" Hodgins' voice made the women jump, turning to see him in the doorway looking very confused. He knew they were gossiping, with any luck they would invite him to join.

" Dr. Hodgins, what can we do for you?" Cam said recovering first from being caught wagging her tongue.

"What are we talking about?" He asked with smile as he came to stand beside the still speechless Angela.

"Umm Cam drunk dialed Booth last night and Brennan answered the phone." Ange said in a rush.

" Angela!" Cam scolded her, wondering why it was her secret that got outted.

" Sorry, I was put in the spot." She said with a shrug.

"You people are amazing, you can keep the identity of a murder victim from seven different news channels but the instant you learn about someone's indiscretions you are running down the hall yelling crow!" Cam steamed, shaking her head.

" So, is she mad at you?" Hodgins asked, hoping to get in on all the gory details.

" I can only assume as much. I mean in all fairness if I answered my husbands phone and three am and it was some woman wanting a booty call I would be pretty furious."

" Booty call?" Angela piped up.

"No, I mean I'm just saying. God. This is more awkward than when I slept with your husband." Cam said rubbing her temples and groaning.

" Well I mean Dr. Be is pretty cool, I'm sure she understands." Hodgins tried to apply the earlier logic to the situation.

" _No Booth, that is irrational. There is no cause to suggest that David Callivari was cheating on his wife. You can not just go making assumptions where there are no hard facts._" All heads turned as they heard the voices float in from outside the door.

" Then again, maybe you there should be a cool off period." Hodgins said still looking at the floor, wondering why he had let himself get drawn into the cross fire

" _Bones, the FBI subpoenaed his phone records and credit card bill. There were thirteen call to this number two days before his death. Also there was a charge on his master card for a hotel in the area that he only stayed at for one night. My gut says affair_." Booth's arguments carried into the office where ears strained to catch the argument unfolding.

" _There was no evidence of intercourse at the time of death_." Brennan's voice refuted.

"_It looks bad, if it looks bad then it usually is bad_." Booth said forcefully.

"_Oh, so then the next time someone calls you at three am I should start pointing a finger in your direction? Good to know. I'll be in my office if you come up with anything based on fact and not your gut, which by the way will not stand up as evidence in court_." The group in the office winced at the comment as they heard the click of Brennan's heels down the hallway.

" Maybe a very sustainable cooling of period." Hodgins amended. "Do you have any vacation time coming up?"

"CAMILLE!" Booth's voice echoed down the hall.

"Um, yeah that's my queue I have some bugs and slime to look at. Bugs and slime is where I am needed." Hodgins said before darting from the room, barley missing Booth's determined body as he strode angrily into the room.

"What's going on here, Camille?" He said ignoring Angela's presence.

" Well this looks like a matter between you two. I'm just going to go do some work now." She looked between the steaming FBI agent and her boss trying to calculate the best path of exit.

"No! You stay, we have to go over those sketches." Cam said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"No, Out." Booth pointed to the door and Angela jumped. She took her leave closing the door behind her and heading straight for Brennan's office.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Camille. What is going on?" Booth asked again his tone softer as he moved the lean on her desk.

"Nothing, look I'm sorry about last night. I did not mean to create issues between you and Dr. Brennan, I just, I don't know, need to talk, I guess." Cam said coming to lean beside him. They had taken this pose so many times over the last fifteen years. She had been there through a lot, always comforting him or being comforted by him.

"Everything okay with Michelle?" He asked, wondering if Cam's push into teenage parenthood was taking its toll on her.

"Yeah, I mean she's trying to become a lady and what not, but overall she's a good kid, Seeley."

"Then what's the matter? I know you Cam, and you would not call me at three in the morning unless you had a good reason." Booth looked down at her, his arms still crossed but his expression had softened, all traced of anger were gone.

"Well there was a time when that was untrue, but usually we were together at three am so that makes the point null and void." She said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I can remember those days. They don't feel like all that long ago."

"I miss them, Seeley, and I miss you. How did we get here, we used to be so in love with each other." Cam looked at the ground feeling the emotions she had suppressed surfacing.

"Fate stepped in. We were never right, no matter how much we loved each other."

"If by fate you mean Dr. Brennan, then yeah I can see that. She had you twisted around her finger when I got here. I recognized the love and adoration in you eyes. It made things even harder to get used to, you always backing her, she and I always fighting. It was hard to watch you love someone else more than you had ever loved me." Cam said, her eyes looking up to search his, wanting that connection that used to be there.

" I never meant to fall for her, and I tried to fight it even after I did, but something's just happen. I still love you and I'll still be here for you. It just can't be the way it used to be." He said reaching out and slinging his arm around her shoulder. He knew that one day they would have to come to terms with their relationship and it's transition into his life with Brennan. He hoped that with a little work they could work through it.

"I know. I'm sorry if I made her angry with you, I'll talk with her." Cam said with a smile.

"Perhaps you should let Angela have a crack at her first, maybe smooth the road over a bit. You know I'll always be there don't you , Camille?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Seeley." She said leaning in for a half hug as she smiled. "It still sucks that I lost to the iciest woman I have ever met."

"Bones is not like everyone thinks. She is cool and calculated, yes, it's her copping mechanism, or whatever Sweets calls it. There is someone underneath that, someone warm and loving. She puts up a pretty good front, but you have to see the woman that I see." Booth said releasing his long time friend. He stood up and made the move towards the door. Stopping he turned back to look at her.

"Take care, Seeley. You deserve it." She smiled at him, it was a sad smile with goodbye plastered all over it.

"Don't call me Seeley." He said as he turned to leave.

"Don't call me Camille." She responded to the empty room.

A/N : Yeah Yeah, I know that Cam told Booth to follow his heart about being in love with Brennan but for the intent of this story, pretend she has some unresolved feelings.

Love

Delia


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bonding over Bears

Booth walked around the room lighting the rest of the candles. The table was set and dinner was served. He had even set out a bottle of sparkling grape juice to enhance the mood. This had to work; he could not take another day of her foul mood. Ever since Cam's call she had been almost unbearable. They had not had sex, everything he did seemed wrong, and she kept it so cold in the apartment that he spent most of his time under a blanket, his icy hand reach out every now and then to flip the channel.

He heard the door open and sighed with relief. If this did not put the spark back in their stressed out relationship, he was going to give up. From the small area in the kitchen he could see her, but she was unable to see him. She stomped around, her face set in a scowl. Now was the time to draw her attention to the set up that he had created if there was going to be any hope of saving the evening.

" Hey Bones, how are you feeling." She turned at the sound of his voice, stopping in her tracks to eye the creation before her. She could smell food cooking, wonderful scents that assaulted her nose, making her stomach rumble. She had a weakness for his cooking, it always seemed to right whatever wrong she was dealing with as of late.

" Something smells delicious" her eyes widened as he appeared before her, dressed in lounge pants and his favorite t-shirt.

" I thought you might like some time to unwind before dinner so if you wanted to grab a shower I left you some scented oils in the bathroom. Also I left a present for you on the bed. It was just something I found while I was out earlier today." For the first time in what felt like weeks she smiled.

" Thank you." She said, her face taking on a softer more relaxed expression.

"Anytime Beautiful." Booth said right in her ear with a smile. His plan was working perfectly, all he had to do was keep this up and the last two weeks would be mere memory. Brennan just smiled as she headed for their bedroom, kicking her heels of along the way.

It was not even twenty minutes later that she re-appeared, this time with tears in her cerulean eyes. She was clad in her satin robe; damp hair billowing down her back as the scent of jasmine followed her. In her hands she was clutching a little teddy bear with a cartoon skeleton on its tiny shirt.

" I found him at the store when I was picking up the oils. I thought he could be the first thing we buy for the baby. Hey now Princess, why are you crying?" Booth wrapped her in his arms crushing the stuffed animal between them.

" This is so sweet." She sniffed. It was hard to compartmentalize her emotions when they were so plentiful and changed so frequently, yet there was a part of her that was tired of hiding them. She wanted to feel the wonder and excitement that came from sharing the joy of parenthood. It was beginning to dawn on her that sharing her life with this man only made it more full. She may have been slow on the draw, but still it was better late than never.

Booth released her, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to meet his warm chocolate eyes. " You deserve this and much more," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her, the table of food forgotten as he pick her up and carried her to their bedroom.

A/N: Yeah I know it was fluffy and short, but I needed a chapter to sort of wrap up the Cam incident so I could advance the story, and I thought they needed a little sappiness at this point in their lives.

Love,

Delia


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Taking the Plunge

One month later: Four Months Pregnant

"Daddy!" Parker Booth clung to his father's tuxedo clad legs, wrinkling his own suit.

"Hey little man" He said smiling as he hugged the blonde child at his feet. He needed to finish getting ready so they could head downstairs to the hotel lobby. When they were faced with Brennan's pregnancy he had decided that they should move up the wedding, to allow for a certain level of discretion.

He did not want to cheapen their nuptials with the image of a shot gun wedding. She deserved so much more when she walked down the isle, all eyes on her as she glided towards him with grace. He could feel the goose bumps on his arms at the thought.

Angela had taken over planning, keeping a rigorous schedule as she rushed to put together their tiny service in time. It had been her wedding gift to them, arranging the event in the shortest amount of time possible. As she looked over at Booth and his son, she knew that this was the best thing for them. They would get to be a family in the truest sense of the word.

"Booth, we are ready." She said, smiling at the little boy in the dark blue suit. She handed him a tiny satin pillow with two perfectly polished gold bands on it. Booth nodded and made his way to lobby leaving his son in her care for instructions.

"These are for daddy?" He asked looking at the bands in wonder, his eyes widening as they glittered in the light.

"Yes, they are very important." Angela said as she ushered him to meet up with his father.

*****************

Brennan stood in front of the full length mirror, the woman looking back at her looked nothing like the woman she was used to seeing. Her hair was swept loosely from her face, save the few curly tendrils than escaped to frame her face. There were white and blue dyed daises securing the rest behind her head.

Here eyes were lined lightly in black forcing them to seem like her most dominant feature and matching perfectly with her glossy yet subtle pink lips. She looked at the light bronzing of her bare shoulders and collar bones giving way to the long satin gown she was in. The wrap of the light and chic fabric disguised the slight slope of her belly, fastened at her right hip with a large diamond. The skirt was not large, flaring out ever so slightly at her hips and billowing all the way to carpet of her hotel room.

Cam fussed with the small train, spreading out the fabric, fanning it out slightly behind her so as to not wrinkle the delicate fabric. She was wearing dark navy satin that complemented Brennan's perfectly. Glancing over the bride's shoulder she gave herself a once over before responding to the loud rapping sounded at the hotel room door.

Angela stood on the other side in a dress identical to Cam's, her own long hair pinned back in a messy up do. She tilted her head at the sight of her best friend dressed for the most pivotal moment of her life. By the time this evening was over Brennan would be taking the most daring leap of her lifetime. The very thought brought tears to her eyes as she looked at her best friend. Putting one navy ballet flat in front of the other she walked over and took the bride's hands.

"Sweetie, it's time." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Alright, I am ready. How do I look?" Brennan asked the two women in front of her.

"Breathtaking, Dr. Brennan." Came Cam's responded as she adjusted her own navy stiletto.

"I think you are missing something," Angela said as she handed Brennan a small blue box. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at it.

"But I thought, that as the Bride I was supposed to give you a gift." She was sure that she had read about it in one of the magazines Angela had left in her desk in the last month. In fact she had gotten each of them a small silver wrist cuff to match their dresses, having had help picking them out by Booth.

"Yes Sweetie, but this is not that kind of gift. This is the part of your wedding day when your mother would hug you and give you all the life advice she could muster. I did not want you to miss out on that, because you deserve it. I know that she would have said something far more profound than I am, but just know that she watches over you, and that today is the happiest moment of her life." Angela said as she leaned in for a brief hug.

Pulling away she nodded to the box in Brennan's hands, the dark blue velvet felt cool in her grasp. Bren opened it hearing the hinges squeak as they revealed a silver bracelet with and blue dolphin charm attached to it. Tears clouded her vision as she looked up at her best friend in the world next to Booth.

"Thank you, Even though I know that logically my Mother can not see me and that her life is already over, I feel comforted by this gesture. You are the best friend I have ever had."

"Shhh Sweetie, It's alright, you will smear your make-up." Ange said wiping tears from her eyes. She placed the dolphin on Brennan's wrist then turned her around. "The bracelet was from my mother, so I know it has mom powers with it and I had the dolphin made for you a few weeks ago. Now, you have something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Are you ready to marry the man of your dreams?"

Brennan smiled again, nodding to her self and to Angela in the mirror. Cam picked up the train and the two women guided Dr. Temperance Brennan out into the hallway, which would lead her to the rest of her life.

********

Booth stood at the makeshift alter, adorned with daisies and white roses. Gentle piano music floated through the ballroom as he straightened his back, glancing to his right at his brother Jared, then on to Brennan's brother Russ. Both men stood at attention, looking straight ahead as the bridesmaids made their way down the isle followed by Parker still displaying his satin pillow with pride.

He could feel his nerves in the pit of his stomach. Tiny butterflies of excitement made him slightly uneasy as all eyes were on him. This was it, the moment he never thought he would ever get to experience. Through all of the dreams and the wishing, he was here, ready to make it a reality.

The music switched.

The doors opened.

Though the haze of this dreamlike moment her saw the most breathtaking creature he had ever had the honor of lying eyes upon. Amidst the satin and lace she made her way towards him, on the arm of her father. He counted the steps as she neared. Once he reached twenty she was there before him. He could smell her perfume, see the crystal blue in her eyes, and his heart stopped in his chest for a brief moment.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked as she came to a halt at the alter.

"Her mother and I." Brennan's father answered smiling at his daughter. The Priest nodded and Max leaned in to kiss his daughter's cheek before taking his seat in the front row.

Brennan smiled at Booth as they turned to face the man of god before them. Booth, being a devote Catholic insisted that, while they did not have to hold the ceremony in the church, they would at least be married by a short catholic ceremony. Brennan was surprisingly docile about the whole thing, not fighting the issue, trying to make compromises, where compromises were due.

They sat off to the side in two chairs while there were readings of scriptures and songs of joy and worship sang. They lit a unity candle as the father gave them wishes of happiness and prosperity. Before they even realized it they were ready exchange their vows. It was their final moments of separation as they stood facing one another. The rest of the room melted away leaving only the two of them, looking into each other's eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the couple has chosen to read their own vows aloud." The Priest said, addressing the small audience they stood before.

"Temperance," Booth began taking her small hands in his, "You are the one person that knows me better than anyone else, and you give me the strength to go on, keeping me honest in a world of crime and mayhem. If someone had told me when I met you that I would be standing here with you today, I would have laughed at them. If they had told me the same thing six months later, I would have said, they were absolutely correct.

"There is nothing that we can not solve, no mountain to large for us to scale, as long as we are together. You stood next to me through the hazy darkness, the same way you stand before me now, lit up like the angel I know you are. I love you, not just in the 'atta girl way, but really love you. I am the luckiest man alive today, and I want to remember you, just the way you look tonight." Booth finished his speech in one breath, hoping that it made sense, but not caring one ounce if it did not. She looked at him, the tears flowing down her cheeks as he rubbed her hand slightly.

"Booth," She said, the name having taken on all the meaning and faith she had learned to hold in it, "You can be hot headed and pompous, diving in to protect me needlessly. I used to wonder why you would do that, even found it irritating at times. Until recently, I realized that despite our differences mentally and fiscally, you love me. I am not certain what that means yet, but I suspect that it has something to do with the way you always know what I needed, sometimes even before I do. You know when to push and when to back down. You gave me the gateway to everything I wanted, and in return left me with the most fulfilled portion of my life that I have had to privilege to experience.

"I owe you so much more than what I can give you, and I look forward to spending the rest of our lives experiencing it with you."

"Thanks Bones." He whispered, despite the clinical way she had just told him she loved him. It only seemed to make this more perfect, added to the ambiance if the moment.

"Please now, repeat after me," The priest said looking oddly confused, "With this ring, I, Seeley Joseph Booth, take this radiant young lady to be my lawfully wedded wife. To honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health all the days of my life."

Booth repeated the priest, sliding the ring onto her slender finger. The cool metal slid with ease against her perfect skin, as he pushed it over her knuckle. He had finally done it, he had tamed the wild beast, and found all of the love and happiness he would ever need.

"Dr. Brennan," The priest nodded towards the other ring on the pillow as Brennan picked it up feeling its weight in her hands and she placed it at the end of Booth's finger tip.

"With this ring, I , Dr. Temperance Brennan, take Booth to be my lawfully wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health all the days of my life." She repeated the vows as she pushed the ring onto his finger. With that act they were finished and he was as bound to her as she was to him. Yet nothing felt different, not like she had believed it would. They were the same people they had always been, only now they were allowed to face life head on together, as a unit.

"By the powers vested in my by our lord and savior I now pronounce you husband and wife. Young man, you may now kiss your lovely bride."

Booth reached up cupping her face in his hands, crushing her soft glossy lips to his. At that moment there was thunder in the distance, as the clouds opened up and the rain fell. None of that mattered to the couple at the alter. They became united in the last way they had left to conquor, they became Husband and Wife.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Basking in the Afterglow

Booth sat on the large four-poster bed looking around the hotel suite. The light and airy cream coloring of the walls and curtains seemed to offset the crisp white bedspread he was occupying. His tuxedo was in disarray the jacket having been discarded the moment he entered the door and his bow tie hung around his neck loosely.

It had been a long night. It was not that it had been taxing or that it was not one of the best moments in his life, but he had long ago wanted to collect his bride and retire to their room. Instead he was bound by the everyday courtesies of family and friends, trying to adhere to typical host etiquette.

There had been a reward for his diligence and dedication, his wife tugged on his sleeve and slow smile spreading across her face as she nodded her head toward the direction of the doorway. Time had passed and the crowd had thinned out, leaving only their closest friends and family near the bar. There was a perfect window with which to excuse themselves politely and leave the room. They were gone in a heart beat, into the elevator and alone in the suite in record time.

Sighing he leaned back against the mountain of pillows extending and crossing his legs out in front of him. Wiggling his toes in his multi-color stripped socks he sighed in happy relief. This was the life, a beautiful woman and a soft place to rest his head. In all of the complexity that surrounded their lives, he truly relished in the simplicity of their family.

Turning his head he saw the mass of curls that he could only assume was his wife's head pressed into the pillow. He could not see her face amidst all the obstruction but her body lay next to his covered in a pile of satin and lace. One hand rested over her rounding stomach ever so slightly rubbing it.

"Are you awake, Bones?" he asked reaching out to stay her hand.

"Hmmm" was all the came from the pile of chestnut hair.

He smiled, wondering if this feeling of peace would last forever. He wanted this every night for the rest of their lives. They felt so relaxed here in this room; there were no murders or drama to distract them. In this moment they were with each other and that was the only thing that mattered. Booth smiled as he felt him self-give way to the slight heaviness of his eyelids. In no time the breathing in the room evened out as they drifted off, his hand resting atop her hers over their child.

********

Hodgins sat at a satin covered table in a matching chair with a glass of single malt in one hand and an unlit cigar in the other. He was looking at Angela, sitting across from him, talking with Cam about her success in planning the wedding. She looked so perfect in her navy dress with her hair falling messily around her perfect porcelain face.

"Dr. Brennan looked beautiful today, and what you told her in the room before the wedding. I almost cried." Cam said taking a sip of her merlot as she leaned back in her own chair. Her feet were sore from dancing and the height of her heels. Thankfully the couple had retired and that meant that she could to. Kicking the shoes off under the table she took another long pull on her drink.

"I know that it would have meant a lot for her mom to be here. She once told me that she hopes for the same love that her parents had for each other. It only seemed fitting." Angela took a sip of her own glass of wine and looked over at Hodgins.

"Nice work on a speedy planning job." He said raising his glass in her direction, hoping to evade the fact that he had just been caught staring.

"Thanks Hodgins, I'd had a crash course in hectic wedding planning. It helped a lot." She said with out realizing the awkwardness of the situation. They both looked away, images of their own wedding in their minds.

"Sorry." She said looking away once more and taking a sip of her wine.

"It's alright. I mean we both agreed not to be weird about it. It's ancient history, no use in dwelling on it right?"

Cam sat in silence watching the scene before her. There was some sense of gratification in the fact that this was not nearly as weird for her as it was for the ex-couple before her. Sure standing at the alter while Booth had professed his undying love for someone else had been hard, but luckily she could blame the tears on the ceremony. The reception was even easier, plenty of booze to dull the pain.

"So should we get her a new lab coat, one that says T. Booth?" Hodgins asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

"She's not changing her name." Cam responded, grateful for the shift of conversation.

"How does Booth feel about that? I mean he's very old fashioned in some ways. Don't get me wrong, that's a huge part of his charm and all." Angela said frowning slightly at the empty glass before her.

"I believe that legally she is going to hyphenate it, but as far as her career she will keep it the way it is. I had to ask her for HR last week." Cam said frowning at her empty glass as well.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth," Hodgins said with a chuckle. "That is quite a mouthful. Just as well, I don't know what we would do if we had two Booths running around…what?" He stopped realizing that both women were staring at him intently.

Angela thrust her empty glass at him with a million dollar smile and he laughed. Taking the glasses from the ladies he made his way to the bar. If they kept up this pace it was going to be a very interesting evening.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Out of the Field.

Dr. Cecelia Lark looked at the couple in her office. When Brennan had turned up in her office five months ago with another child she was ecstatic for her. It secretly pleased her that they had finally gotten their act together with their love lives. It had been immensely frustrating to watch the couple ignore their sexual tension week after week. It was clear to the whole office that they were made for each other. Well, to everyone but the two of them. For being so smart Dr. Brennan could be really dense when it came to men.

Thankfully this time around they were a little wiser. It also helped that Dr. Lark had won the office pool. That two hundred dollars would come in handy some time in the future. Well she had actually won three hundred, but she spent one hundred of it on a wedding gift for them. It made the fact that she made money betting on their relationship far more ethical. Besides, what they did not know could not hurt them.

She leaned over her desk clasping her hands on top of a large manila folder. Below her hands was the file they were meeting about. There were certain differences this time around that Dr. Brennan had not needed to worry about last time. The largest was the damage cause from the gunshot wound she suffered from her attack a year and half ago. It had not killed the child; there was a good change that the assailant had actually killed their baby from several harsh blows to her midsection. All of this had been explained to Brennan while she was recovering in the hospital during her recovery; however they had not revisited it during her current pregnancy. Dr. lark had not wanted to bring to much stress upon the woman, knowing that this would be a delicate pregnancy and one that she was not certain they could carry to term.

"Dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth, Congratulation on your wedding. I am sorry that I was unable to attend but you can never predict when a baby wants to be born." The red headed doctor said trying her best to start things off on a lighter note.

"Thank you Dr. Lark and thank you for the gift, that was very thoughtful of you." Booth said, taking the reins for etiquette sake.

"My pleasure, it's nice to see the two of you finally got your acts together."

Booth chuckled his response, reaching out to pull Brennan's hand into his. He did not want for her to have a mood swing and yell at the good doctor just because someone implied that she was not doing something right. Her moods had been rather uncharitable the last week or so and he did not want to upset her more than need be.

"I wanted to meet with the two of you today because we have reached a point in the pregnancy where we need to start making some decisions and action plans."

"Is something wrong, Dr. Lark?" Brennan asked, speaking for the first time since she sat down.

"No, Dr. Brennan, the little guy is just fine, but there are a few things that I am concerned with. First and foremost was the damage done by the attack last year. That bullet did a real number on you. I'm concerned about space issues and scar tissue. As you are aware, scar tissue does not have the elasticity that normal tissue does. There is a chance that because of the amount of scar tissue and also the size you your uterus you will not carry to term. As you know a small portion had to be removed, it was not salvageable. Based on the rate of growth of the fetus I imagine you will only be able to carry it as far as the seventh month."

"What does this mean?" Booth knew that Brennan preferred to keep things scientific but he was not following quite where the conversation was going.

"What Dr. Lark is saying that there will not be enough space for the child and I will have to deliver early. She is predicting that should happen some time in my seventh month." Brennan replied.

"How will the baby Survive?" Booth could not hide the horrified look on his face, he knew that he needed his steel reserves for Brennan's sake but even he was not sure they could handle losing another baby.

"Technology has advanced further than most people know. They have been able to save children delivered as early as five months. There is a good chance that Dr. Brennan will carry fairly far into the month as well. Honestly though it's going to become very tight for her, I do not see her going much further than that, I'd be surprised if she carried into her eighth month at all.

"There is something that we can do though to help the situation before it arises. It's something I am recommending based not only on the space issues but on her blood pressure. It's fairly high and I am worried about preeclampsia. I would suggest that you stop any and all field work immediately." Dr Lark responded.

"I can't just stop going to crime scenes." Brennan protested.

" I'm not telling you that you can not go to a crime scene or two, but you can not accompany Booth anymore. You will not be able to run much longer as it is. Besides this is only temporary, once you get to your seventh month I predict that you will be on bed rest." Dr. Lark looked at the expectant parents before her.

"I can not just sit in the lab while Booth solves our cases, Dr. Lark. That is not how we work. We are a team." Brennan looked to Booth for back up, be he made no move to petition her case. In fact he just looked stunned by the whole conversation.

"Dr. Brennan, this is not up for negotiation. After the damage that bullet did to your reproductive system it is a miracle that you were able to conceive at all. Honestly, I'm really not sure that you will even have another chance after this. You need to make this pregnancy a priority." Dr. Lark could feel her frustration with the woman mounting. She could not even see how this was a issue to be argued.

Brennan sat quietly looking her square in the eye. She saw something in the woman's eyes, something that seemed to resonate. Out of the entire conversation she was not sure she had been taken seriously, until now. There was genuine fear in the her blue eyes, fear at the feelings that must have seemed far too realistic.

"Fine, I will stay in the lab. When do I need to stop going in at all." Brennan's voice seemed smaller in that moment.

"We will look into that as things progress. I will do my best to keep you active for as long as possible, if we work together in this everything will be just fine." Dr. Lark said with a smile. It had actually gone a lot better than she had thought. At least she was not going to have the make the Agent Booth strap her to a desk.

" So I can only go to the lab?" Brennan fished, hopping perhaps there could be a silver lining she missed earlier.

"You may go to Booth's office, but stay away from a crime scene unless it is absolutely necessary. There will be not making calls with Booth, and you cannot sit in on an intense interrogation. I'm putting Booth in charge of that. He would be able to know whether a situation was too risky for you or not. Oh, and there is to be absolutely no following any sort of lead what so ever."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Booth said understanding the orders but knowing that keeping her at bay would be harder than it looked. She could be very persistent when she wanted to be.

********

Booth was silent as they drove along the crowded streets of DC. He focused on the passing buildings, the traffic in front of him, anywhere other than the defeated look on his wife's face. He knew that they would have to be more careful this time around, that had sort of gone with out saying, but he had no idea just what they were in store for. Part of him felt responsible for this whole situation. He was the one that pushed them to have another baby, even if her pregnancy had been an accident.

There was another part of him that wished for just a second that Sully was not dead, so he could kill the man all over again. Had things have not gone as the did perhaps they would not be in this situation now. Of course there was a good chance that some of the other things would be different to. He would not have gotten her to marry him, or possibly ever admitted to anyone that he loved her. Had he really wanted a child over their life together? He had never asked himself that question, and he was not even sure how he would answer it. All he could do from here was pray that things went according to plan.

"Are you alright, Booth? You have been really quiet." Brennan's voice pulled his gaze to her for a moment before returning to the road.

"Are you okay? I mean that was a lot to take in." He asked not wanting his own fears to load her down anymore.

"It's a shock yes, but I knew it might come to this." She responded plucking her bottle of sprite of the cup holder to her left.

"You knew and you didn't tell me, Bones? Why would you do that?" He felt his anger flare slightly, feeling hurt that she excluded him from part of their lives.

"I did not want you to worry. I was going to bring it up when I was a little further along but she never approached the subject. I just thought that perhaps I was overreacting." She responded before taking a sip.

"I don't want to mess this up, Bones. Are you going to be able to handle this?" He asked as he turned the corner and pulled into their parking garage.

"Handle what Booth?" She asked as he held her car door open and helped her get down. If she got much bigger she was not going to be able to get in and out of the suburban.

"Giving up the field work, staying in the lab. It's not what you love, Bones." He responded as he held the door open for her so she could enter the building.

"I have no choice. Besides I am a scientist first and foremost, I belong in the lab. Just promise me that I can still sit in on a few interrogations, please?" She looked up at him as he unlocked the door to their apartment. Her eyes were pleading with anticipation, she looked like a small child asking for an extra scoop of ice cream. He leaned over and kissed her with a chuckle.

" Only if you are a good girl." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like that." She said sweeping past him into their apartment, stopping to smile wickedly at him before closing the door in his face.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Big Change

Brennan sat at her desk looking at her computer with a sigh. She was bored. There was so much out there being missed because she was cooped up in the lab all day. Plus she missed being with Booth all the time. She missed their witty repertoire as they drove around catching the bad guys. While she was not a cop, and law enforcement had not really interested her in the beginning, she had come to appreciate it. Booth had given her that. He had taken her leash off and allowed her to find herself.

The bitter irony of that whole situation is that he also had a hand in reining her back in. Her pregnancy was taking away things she loved, but at the same time giving her something she craved so badly. The good news was that she was able to reconnect with lab work the way she used to. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be strictly on the scientific end of the case. The bad news was that now it was boring for her.

In an effort to make herself more productive she had decided to start on her next manuscript. The only issue was that she was having trouble deciding where to start. There was always a disconnect between the real Temperance Brennan and her ficticious character Kathy Reichs, lately though she kept wanting to make this one far more personal than necessary. Every time she would start typing the story topic would stray and she would end up going in a more personal and less anthological direction.

The story she kept forming on the screen was not one of scientific power and the valiance of justice, it was about the horrors she had been exposed to last year. She had been sitting here for nearly an hour and the only thing she had to show for it was a heated love scene that fit somewhere in the middle of everything. Leaning back she pushed herself away from the keyboard and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She need to get a grip and quickly. There was no reason she could not follow that same method that had led her to create seven other best selling novels. All she had to do was focus on the story line she had laid out. If it was that simple then why was it not working.

"Hey Bren, I swiped you a cup of green tea before Cam could get the last of it." Brennan looked up to see Angela standing in the doorway with two steaming cups cradled in her hands.

" Thanks Ange, I think I need a break." She said with a smile as the taller woman gracefully entered her office and set the tea in front of her.

" How's the book coming?" Angela asked taking a seat across from her. She put her own steaming cup up to her lips for a sip.

"I am having trouble keeping on topic. I keep straying and then it ends up following an entirely different storyline. I have no idea how I am even going to get this one out. The good news is that I will have plenty of time to try." Brennan said as she held the mug up to her nose, inhaling the soft sent of lemongrass and spearmint. She felt her nerves calm slightly as the steam warmed her face.

"It sounds like you have something you need to get off your chest." Angela said with a secretive smile.

"That is not possible because there is nothing on my chest. Well, other than you clothes, and you know I think that my bra-"

"No Sweetie, I meant that metaphorically. You need to express some pent up emotions and they are coming out in your writing. I'm not even sure what you were going to say, but just keep that one to yourself." Angela said as she raised her hand to stop the other woman's tirade.

"But the point of writing fiction is to use my creative license in the first place. There is no room for my emotional baggage in there." Brennan said taking another sip of the tea.

"Sweetie, some of the best fiction that I have ever read was based on truth. There is no better way to express your emotions than to put them in your creative outlet. Besides, I do not know why this time is any different, you have been putting your subconscious in your books since day one."

"I see you point, the science in my books is accurate so therefore they are based in truth. I just do not think that I want something this personal out in plain view for the whole world." She said, a confused look crossing her face.

"Not the science, I meant Booth. Please, I have read the love scenes in your books girl, and you have had the hots for your partner since day one. Interesting that Reichs and Ryan hooked up right after you and Booth started working together." Angela raised her eyebrows suggestively.

" What? No, that's not right. My publisher said that if there was a romantic interest and a little sexual tension they would sell better."

" Whatever you say, Sweetie. Look all I am saying is write from your heart. If you keep going back to something, it is because you need to get it out. Try this, write it for you, and pretend that you do not expect anyone else to see it. See where you go with it and then you will know if it is the right direction for you." Angela stood up with her empty mug. She looked down at Brennan's confused expression as she nursed her mug far more slowly.

There were so many changes in her best friend that it was hard to keep up. It started with the less intense aura she carried these days. There was a state of relaxation just under the surface that had not always been there in the past. Then there was the whole marriage thing. She had never, in a million years, thought that she would see the day Brennan was married before her. The good news on that one was that if someone was going to crack that shell it had to be Booth.

The third and most profound change was the growing slope of Brennan's stomach. The child within was only a representation of the changes that had been made in the last year. Giving up her fieldwork was only one more step down the trail of life. She was going to be a mom, to have a family, to be the woman that deep down Angela knew her best friend was. The most important things in her life were going to be something other than a rotting corpse on a metal table. Brennan had finally done what she had told her to do seven years ago. She had left the dead behind and connected with the living.

" Hey Brennan" Angela said looking at her best friend for just a moment.

" What is it, Angela? What is the matter?" her eyes focused on the look Angela was giving her, like her next set of words would be her last.

" Nothing, it's just, I wanted you to know that I noticed." She looked at her with kind eyes and a half smile. It was a look that conveyed her sincerity and left Brennan even more confused.

" Noticed what, what are you talking about?"

" You've changed. It's in a good way don't get me wrong. You've learned to connect with the living, just like I told you to do years ago. I just, I don't know, wanted to welcome you and tell you that I see it. I see the way you look at Booth, and the way you are connecting with your child even before it is born. I guess what I am trying to say in a very round about way is that I am so proud of you."

Perhaps it was the lack of control on her emotions, or perhaps it was the truth behind Angela's words, but before she could stop herself she threw herself into her friends arms. She had been here before, shocked and amazed by the way things turned out, wondering why they had. This time, just like every time before that, it just felt right.

"Thank you," Brennan whispered, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill over. "You are the best friend that I could ever ask for."

Angela just smiled and tightened her arms around her friend. It was such an emotional moment that she almost missed it. The tiny little feeling right in her side, that made her pull away. Her almond shaped eyes were as large as all saucers.

" Oh Sweetie, I felt the baby." She reached a shaky hand out placing it over the same spot. She felt the little bump again under her palm. Looking up there were tears glistening in her brown eyes.

" It's amazing isn't it? I can not remember what it was like the last time, but I can only hope it was like this."

Standing up Angela looked at her friend with a smile. There was something so peaceful about the look on her face. This was the very change that she had been talking about. Booth had given Brennan something more precious than the diamond on her had. He had given her back her humanity. With that she could do anything, and Angela knew she would.

" Am I interrupting?" Booth's deep voice seemed to enter the room just as the thoughts entered Angela's mind. Smiling she silently wondered if his ears were burning. Turning, she walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Brennan.

" Angela, what are you doing?" He asked as she pressed his hand over the baby. His eyes widened and he slowly flashed a toothy smile. Looking up he saw his wife, glowing in the soft fluorescent lighting. She looked like an angel, staring down at him with kind eyes and a gentle expression on her face. He loved her even more in that moment, though he did not think such a thing was possible

Everything melted away, leaving only the two of them together, just the way it should be. These tiny moments, they were his reason for living. He had never felt a love so great that it encompassed his whole being, until now. He stood placing his hand around her face, cradling her tender skin his, pulling her close. He kissed her. The light yet not subtle contact of her lips with his set off fireworks in his body, everyday was new with her. Everything had meaning. She was the constant in his ever-changing world.

" Ahhem." Breaking off the kiss they turned to see Angela standing there. She had an amused look on her face and her hand resting on her hip.

" Sorry Angela," Booth said flushing slightly.

" I am remembering a time when you two insisted there was nothing going on between you. Let me tell you, things were that hot even then." She said with a laugh as she turned to leave.

"What is she talking about?" Brennan asked as she disappeared down the hall and out of earshot.

" I would guess she is referring to the sexual tension that used to exist between us." Booth responded as he followed Brennan to her desk.

"There is no tension." She said taking her seat at the computer again while he examined her storyboard.

"Not anymore." He read the little post it notes trying to figure out her intended plotline.

"Booth, Get away from that. You can read it when everyone else does, after it's finished." She scolded as he frowned and walked over to her. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, kneading them lightly till her head feel back and her eyes closed.

" Come on Bones, It's me. I mean if there was someone that you were going to share your book with before it was finished, I would think that the father or your child would be the obvious choice."

"Forget it, Booth." She said with out missing a beat. There was something comforting about the way they could slip in and out of their personas; the only thing that remained consistent was their happiness.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Set into Motion.

The alarm was going off through out the bedroom. Booth's arm reached around slapping the empty space, trying to land on his target. Where was his wife and why was she not hitting the damned snooze button. Ever since she had been pulled from the field they had been keeping later hours. She was less than raring to get into the lab in the morning when she had to spend her whole day there.

Finally, and with great protest, Booth rolled over to her empty side of the bed and silenced the music pouring from the Ihome's speakers. Rolling back over, he closed his eyes again, enjoying the silence and the early morning chill. October was upon them and the days had become noticeably shorter in length. Meaning he was not in the position to waste a single moment of precious sleep. Until it dawned on him, that he was alone. It seemed that for the first time since Foreigner had pulled him from slumber, he realized it.

Sitting up he let the sheet fall to his waist and reached up turning on her bedside light. There was the glass of water she usually brought to bed with them, the small paperback book she had been reading, and her robe was still slung over the chair by the bed. She was the only thing missing from the room.

" Bones!" His voice bounced off the empty walls in the room.

" In here!" He pulled the sheet back and set his feet on the floor. He pulled a stray pair of pajama pants on to cover his naked body as he made his way to the living room. Light from the TV flashed in the darkened room, where his wife was curled up on the couch. She was staring at the flashing screen her arms cradling her protruding stomach. Her belly had appeared to have tripled in size over the last few weeks, making her pregnancy obvious. She had reached the point where she could not button her lab coat any longer. Booth had found her crying in her office the day she came to that revelation.

He had just pat her on the back and told her that she was beautiful. What astounded him the most was that he had meant it. She had a glow about her, a happiness that he had never seen before. This time around she looked like a new mom, beaming with pride, and excited about something as small at pink and blue bottle sets. It was amazing to see the woman before him, versus the hardheaded doctor he had seen in the past.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, coming around to scoop her up into his arms. He held her body against him wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her stomach lightly.

" My stomach hurts, I supposed that pizza was not a logical choice before bed." She laughed lightly.

"How long have you been out here? You should have woken me up." He pulled her closer, closing his arms around her tightly.

"There is nothing you can do about it. One of us might as well get some sleep. I think I'm going to stay home today. I'm just really not feeling well." She burrowed deeper into him, he could fell the air on his bare chest as she exhaled heavily.

For the first time since Booth has woken in a cloud of worry he noticed that she was warm, fiery to the touch. He ran his hands through her sweat-slicked hair before laying a soft kiss the top of her head. " You are on fire." He whispered.

She did not respond, only let her ragged breathing control the rise and fall of her chest. He felt so cool, like holding a block of ice. It relaxed her for the first time that evening, allowing her to slip into a light and disturbed sleep. Once her breathing evened out he reached behind him, plucking her cell from the end table. He scrolled through the phone book skimming the numbers till he found the one he was looking for.

Pressing the green send button on the blackberry he held it to his ear, waiting for a response other than the light ringing of a telephone. It felt like a lifetime, but it could only have been ten seconds or so. Then her heard Angela's sleep soaked voice greet him.

"Brennan?" She sounded out of it, as though she needed confirmation for her caller ID.

" It's Booth actually." He tried to whisper, not wanting to waken the woman in his lap. He could almost hear Angela sitting up from the heavy rustling coming from the other end of the line.

"What's the matter?" It was the assumption he knew she had been preparing herself for. While they kept most of their fears about the pregnancy to themselves, Brennan had confided in Angela, needing to have a confidant outside the situation. Booth knew it was important for her. She needed a strong support system even more now , in these final days before motherhood. Some small part of her need the reassurance that she would be a good parent, that she was capable of loving someone that much.

" Bones is sick, I think she has the flu or something." He said to the silence on the other end.

" Did you call Cam? What can I do?"

" I still need to do that, I was wondering if you would be able to swing by and check on her through out the day. She has a fever and it just, worries me."

"Yeah, of course. You know that's no problem. Should I come over now? Do you need anything?" She wanted to be there, to help with things in anyway she could. Not just because it was the right thing for Brennan but also because deep down, she knew her best friend would do the same for her. She had once, in fact, flying thousands of miles to the dessert to help her solve and cope with the loss of her then boyfriend. She had shown up on Angela's dusty doorstep with her sniper-trained knight in shinning armor in tow.

"She just got to sleep, so I think we should try to let her rest. I would stay home with her, but we have a meeting this morning with Cullen. I figure at least one of us should be present." He sighed, Cullen had not been able to stress the importance of this meeting, which slightly worried Booth, but he had bigger matters to stress about at the moment.

"Alright, I'll swing by at lunch to see how she is doing. Don't worry about Cam, I'll call her, you just take care of Brennan."

"I will and thank you, Angela. It means a lot to us that we have you." Booth could almost hear her blush on the other end.

" Anytime Sweetie." She said before ending the call. Booth settled back and looked down at his wife. She seemed to climb deeper and deeper into a fit full sleep, her skin still felt hot to the touch. It alarmed his senses. Something was not right, only he could not put his finger on it. Hopefully this was some sort of virus and it would work its way out of her system. There was no telling what amounts of trouble they would be in if her fever got worse. He cradled his wife in his arms and prayed silently. They had come so far, he was not sure they could face anything else, anything other than their impending parenthood.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The office was stuffy, making Booth that much more uncomfortable. Assistant director Cullen sat across from him, behind the large mahogany desk. He could see the man clenching and unclenching his jaw as he looked at the files in his hands. It did not even take someone with Bones genius level IQ to know that this meeting was not meant to congratulate him or her on a job well done.

He knew that there were rules about partners being in relationships, he knew that the FBI would almost certainly have some issues when they found out. However, after their wedding there had been no questions asked. Booth was not going to bring the issue to light himself so he had just waited. He had almost believed that they were in the clear, until last Friday when Cullen had appeared at his office and demanded to see the pair in his office Monday morning.

Not wanting to upset her, Booth had only told Brennan that they had a meeting, he left his suspicions out of the mix. Much like she had done at the doctor's office. There was no reason to bring it up at the moment. He tried to appear professional, trying to stop his leg from bouncing up and down nervously. He wanted to be a cool customer, the way Bones would.

" Where is Dr. Brennan?" Cullen removed his glasses to glare at Booth.

" She is ill today sir." He saw the frown set on the other man's jaw and he knew then that they were about to get a rigorous tongue-lashing.

" Well, then I suppose I will begin. As you know there are boundaries to your relationship with Dr. Brennan. You both have made a conscious decision to ignore these limits set forth by the Bureau, therefore we will be severing your partnership." Booth felt his heart sink to his knees. He had known that it might come to this. The risk of partners being involved as they were, it was too risky. There was the potential for to much collateral damage.

"With all due respect sir, I would like to appeal that decision. Dr. Brennan and I are nothing if not professional in this building and the field." Booth had rehearsed this speech in the mirror a few times this morning, hoping to have the same punch that Brennan did when she argued a point. He could be just as sharp when need be.

"This is not up for discussion, Agent Booth. You knew these rules and you knew the consequences for breaking them."

" Sir, she is not FBI. I believe that the rules pertain only to other members of the Bureau maintaining a personal relationship." Booth said pulling out the one card he had been hoping to not need. He never liked to remind them that she was in fact not a member of the FBI.

" She is contracted by the Bureau, and every time we let you take her out into the field she represents this institution. So, while she is not in fact a special agent she must still adhere to the same rules and regulations that you do." Cullen said with a darker edge in his voice. Booth knew that pushing the issue much father would only make him angrier.

" Yes sir, I understand. What does this mean for us, moving forward?"

" You will be assigned a new field partner. Dr. Brennan will continue to work with the FBI to identify bodies on behalf of the Jeffersonian. As of this moment Agent Booth, she is strictly a lab rat. Am I making myself clear?" Cullen leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Crystal Sir." Booth stood, knowing that there was nothing more he could do for the time being. He would wait to tell Bones about this, hopefully she would not take it to poorly. He smiled in his head at the thought. She was going to be livid. He made a mental note to keep his very pregnant wife away from Cullen till after her emotions were able to be controlled again. Otherwise he would be subject to some lively rhetoric on their behalf.

" Good, now go." Cullen dismissed him. Booth did not look back as he shut the door and made his way down the hall to his own office. Taking a seat at his desk he glanced at his watch. It was only a quarter past ten and he was already so angry he could not see straight. This would not bode well for the rest of the day. Perhaps if he was lucky, he could slip out early and go home. At least there he could do something useful that did not leave him fantasizing about assaulting his boss in the hallway.

*********

Two hours later

Angela reached in her purse for the spare key to Brennan's apartment. Booth had dropped it off on his way into work that morning along with a fresh cup of coffee to show his gratitude. She pushed the door to the large open floor plan ajar, and stepped inside.

" Brennan?" She called out hearing the echo in the silent apartment. There was no response. Setting her bag down she turned and closed the door behind her before proceeding to investigate. There was a to-go cup of ginger ale from the diner in one hand as she made her way to bedroom.

She pushed the heavy door open, to find her friend in a fit-full sleep, sweat pouring from her. Her soaked hair was plastered to her forehead as she tossed and turned. Angela moved closer, setting the cup on the nightstand. She reached out, brushing the hair from her friend's forehead. It felt like touching a stovetop burner. She pulled away quickly her eye widening.

Brennan kept her medicine cabinet well stocked, Angela knew that. She walked into the bathroom and opened it reaching for the small thermometer to the left behind the Tylenol bottle. It felt like hours, though it could not have been more than seconds, as Angela returned to her side and forced the thermometer in her mouth.

She sat at her friend's bedside waiting for the beep to sound. It worried her than Brennan was not responding to her. She should at least have woken when she was fiddling with the thermometer.

Beep.

Angela jumped, reaching for the small device. 105. The alarm bells that had been going off in her head sounded twice as loud now. She knew they had to do something, Brennan's fever was out of control, and rising by the second. She stood, plucking Brennan's cell from the beside table and walked into the living room. It was not hard to find Booth's number, he had been the last call she had received yesterday. Silently she held the blackberry up to her ear and waited. Booth's velvet voice picked up on the third ring.

"Booth, its Angela, listen I think something is really wrong with Bren. She had a temperature of 105 and I can't wake her up." She heard him cuss, a breathy infraction that sounded more worried than angry.

" I'm sorry," He said. She could hear the rustling of papers, his voice sounding far away as if she was on speaker.

"Listen, We need to take her to emergency room, but I can not carry her." She said, annoyed that she did not have his full attention.

" I can be there in twenty minutes." He said sounding more alert.

" I do not know if we have that long. Her fever is climbing as we speak, and I can't even give her anything." Angela looked back to her best friend, sinking deeper into her fever-induced mania. She was moaning now, speaking in low indecipherable gibberish.

"Angela, calm down, call an ambulance, I will meet you at the hospital." Booth said in definitive tone that pulled her back to reality. She mumbled her agreements before ending the call and dialing 911. It felt like time was standing still, every movement she made seemed to take more effort than normal. She could not say what the 911 operator said or even how she gave the directions, all she could do was sit at her friends bedside, pushing the sweat soaked tresses from her hair.

********

The Emergency room of Georgetown University Hospital was crowded. There were people of all origins waiting in scrambled orders to see doctors. In the farthest corner by a segregated bank of chairs sat five people. Cam being the most logical of the group was pacing back and forth. Angela sat next to Hodgins, both staring off into nothing while Sweets was sitting away from the group pretending to leaf through an old magazine.

It was Booth who seemed to draw the most attention. He sat a few chairs away from the others his head bowed in silent prayer. His nightmares were coming true. He was angry, wondering why they were not allowed to have this luxury. They had come so far, made so many strides in their lives and they were ready. Ready to be parents, friends, lovers. He had stood on this doorstep so many times before, waiting for things to work out just as they should, but knowing that they might not.

' _I'll be your man, I'll understand,_

_I'll do my best, to take good care of you,_

_You'll be my queen, I'll be your king,_

_And I'll be your lover too'_

His love had been nothing but a burden, one that had consumed him from the very beginning. Even in those early days when he had tried to fight it, believed it to be a weakness in the chain, he knew that it was so much more. It was the gift that god had given him, the thing that restored his faith in himself. He no longer wondered if he was a good man, or if he was worth someone's undying love and forgiveness. She never let him believe that he was worth less than he was, everyday she reminded him that he was a better man. That was the only thing he had ever needed from her.

What she needed from him was strength. She needed the will to fight, to pull herself back from the brink of delirium. She need to protect that which he knew she had come to covet so deeply. This was larger than them, larger than the whole universe combined. This was about their love and the powers it held. There was no magic in it, no cure for world hunger or instigation for world peace. This was about finding the presence of great love. The kind of love that some people only right about in books, and few ever get to experience. It is the love that seeps into your life no matter what direction you are looking. It is the love that makes a relationship a lifetime, and a friendship a partnership. It consumes your whole being, becoming your only reason to live. It never dies, it never stops, and it is a constant among men.

'Derry down green, Color of my dream,  
a dream that's daily coming true.  
And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and take you on  
your many charms'

It is this love that Booth knew they had together. He knew that the day he lost her he would lose a part of himself. He would never get that part back, because great love. Great love only happened when two people were honest about everything they had to give. There were no secrets between them, no broken communications or independent thoughts. When they looked in the mirror they saw each other. That was all there was for them, each other.

'And you'll look at me  
with eyes that see  
and we'll melt into each others arms

you'll be my queen  
and I'll be your king  
and I'll be your lover too'

A/N:

I normally do not insert musical lyrics into my work, I feel like to can distract from the words. However, this song seemed to play in my head and on my I pod repeatedly as I was writing the end of this chapter. I wanted the music that played in my head to complete the scene in my story. So if you do wish to read this with the music in the scene, It's "I'll be your lover too," By Robert Pattinson…. Yes, I jumped on the twilight bandwagon.. and I loved it.

Love,

Delia


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The lights seemed to blind Brennan as she opened her eyes. Her lids fluttered slowly at first, just letting in the barest hint of florescent before she shut them tightly. Her mind felt groggy, things looked fuzzy. She had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. Pulling up her memory she was confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed, after Booth had left for their meeting.

Booth.

She opened her eyes again, waiting while they painfully adjusted to the influx of light, then turned her head. Her surroundings became clearer, the hospital room seemed somehow to make sense, though she did not know why.

He was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, his coat pulled over his shoulders. She smiled at his messy hair and unshaven face. He must have been here awhile. Looking over towards the window she could see that it was still nighttime. She had so many questions, like how long had she been asleep, and how she had ended up in this hospital room.

"Booth?" She called out to him, hopping to rouse him. He stirred for a moment at her weak voice. Slowly his eyes fluttered open in the dim light, taking a moment before focusing on her.

"Bones? Oh, thank god you are awake." He was at her side in an instant, reaching out and caressing her face. Someone must have pulled her hair back, placing the sweaty tangles into a ponytail. Angela, she thought.

"What happened? Where am I?" She looked to him for answers, prying to find the clues she need to piece her story together.

" You are in intensive care," He responded petting her head softly trying to relax her. " You've been pretty sick."

" The baby?" She felt her heart leap, not again. She could not loose another one. Her heart could not stand much more. As if to answer her thoughts she felt her child moving within her. Booth placed his hand over her belly smiling at her lightly.

" The baby is just fine." He said softly. That was all she needed to hear. She could relax once more. She just closed her eyes, exhausted by the effort waking up had taken out of her.

" Shhh, it's alright Baby, I'm here. Rest now, we can talk in the morning." He cooed at her watching her fade back out of consciousness before going to get a nurse.

*********

The second time Brennan woke up there was sunlight pouring through the windows. This time Angela was in a chair next to her, Booth was nowhere to be found. She wondered how long she had been asleep this time. It irked her, losing increments of time in a dreamless sleep.

"Angela?" Her voice sound stronger than it had before, even to her own ears. Her call was met with a brilliant smile.

" Hi Sweetie, How are you feeling?"

" Like I can only imagine people of average intelligence feel most of the time." She responded, trying to force her self to sit up. She needed to relieve the pain in her back desperately. It made her wonder how long she had been forced to lay in that position.

" Right, " Angela pressed her lips into a tight line. Then upon relaxing her face, shrugging off the unintentional dig as she reached out to help Brennan re-adjust her position. "take it easy, sweetie."

" How long have I been here?"

" About a week. You were non-responsive when we brought you in. It appears that you caught some sort of flu or something. You had a fever that spiked to 105."

"Angela that could have killed me." Brennan's voice held alarm as her mind recalled different scenarios that could constitute such a jump in body temperature.

"It's alright, everything is fine. You will be just fine, the fever did not stay that high, once you were admitted they were able to drop it to 101 or so. You pretty much slept the rest of the week. Tell you what, I will go and get the nurse." Angela stood up and made her way to the door.

"Ange?" Brennan called out, trying to silence her mind.

" Yes?"

" Where did Booth go?" For some reason she needed him, wanted him to be her with her when the doctor came in.

"He just went home to shower, he should be here shortly." Angela responded as she closed the door behind her.

Brennan looked at the door wondering what was going on. She knew the basics, but her mind was not able to wrap it's self around anything coherent. Giving up she just relaxed and turned to look out the window.

Angela was not gone long, maybe a total of ten minutes. She came back into the room with an entourage in tow, Dr. Lark , followed by a nurse and Booth bringing up the rear. They were all smiles to see her, which should have re-assured her. However something about the look on Dr. Lark's face did not. It raised alarm in the pit of her stomach, which she reached out to protect reflexively.

" How are we feeling Dr. Brennan?" Dr Lark said as she reached her bedside.

" Mostly confused. Angela says I had a fever of 105. Is my baby really okay?" She turned to look at Booth who had come to sit on the other side of her. He wrapped his arms around her, she felt comforted by the smell of his spicy shampoo and the feeling of his freshly shaven face. He kissed the top of her head before averting her attention back to their doctor.

" You gave us quite a scare, I will admit. You can rest easily though Dr. Brennan, your child is fine. I did want to talk with you though, about the conversation we had a few months ago. The one about bed rest." Brennan froze. They had known it would come to this, but she was only six months. She had told not till her seventh month, possibly her eighth that this could even become an issue.

"Is it time? Will I have to deliver soon? The baby is still so small." The alarm must have been evident in her voice because Booth stepped in, petting her matted hair.

" Relax Dr. Brennan, it is your blood pressure that I am worried about rather than the baby's size. You were in the beginning stages of Preclyampsia, Which was the reason your fever was so high. I feel that with bed rest and proper monitoring you will be able to carry fairly close to term. The child is not growing as rapidly as previously thought, so you may make it a little further than we predicted." The Doctor smiled at her looking as if she had just delivered the best news in the world. Perhaps in Brennan's case she had, but something made Brennan react poorly. She was not at all surprised when the tears came, they did so much more frequently these days.

" Bones, what's the matter?" Booth and Angela were there in a heartbeat trying to determine why she was crying.

"I almost killed my baby." Sobs wracked her body harder as she said it, even knowing that part of it was not true.

" No Sweetie, you could not help it, you were sick." Angela said reaching for her hand. She flashed a look at Booth, asking silently what to do. He just shifted his weight pulling her closer, his arm around her shoulders, his mouth closed to her ear. He leaned in so that only she could hear him.

"You were brave, you fought through it, you held on. That was all you could do, alright." He whispered. The others looked on wondering what he was saying as she nodded through her tears.

" I have a secret, would you like to k now what we are having? I asked at our last appointment, I needed to know, it made it more real for me. I can tell you if you want." She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. They had decided that they to wait, to be surprised. Part of her was so angry at him for cheating, for learning before her, giving him the extra edge. Another part of her was relieved. He knew she needed something more, something to make it that real to her. The only response she could give was a nod of approval.

He leaned over so softly, placing his lips right over her ear. She inhaled, holding her breath for the answer. "It's a boy." She could feel his lips press against her ear before he pulled away, beaming down at her with pride. She knew right then. She would take any length of bed rest just to see their child safely into this world. All that mattered from here on out was the life they had created together.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Minor Adjustments

Booth was sitting at his desk when Cullen appeared in his office out of nowhere. He looked up at his superior with a questioning glance. The taller man walked further into the office, with Special Agent Perotta on his coat tails.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Booth asked after a brief and awkward silence.

" How is your wife feeling?" Cullen asked in tone that Booth had only heard in passing. It seemed odd that Cullen would even wonder about Bones, given that he was not all that keen on her personally or professionally.

" She's doing okay. She came home from the hospital last week and she's still working on the meaning of bed rest." Booth said, maintaining the soft politeness of small talk.

"Ah, yes, my wife was on that with our daughter. She had a hard time adjusting to it as well if I recall." His eyes always held a sad glassiness whenever he brought up his daughter. She had been the victim of a rare cancer she caught from a tainted bone transplant. Brennan had gone to great lengths to find the man responsible for it. While it had not save his daughter's life, he had learned to cut Brennan a certain amount of slack for finding and bring the perpetrator to justice.

"I have some of the squints checking in with her every so often." He responded, still curious as to why Cullen was really here.

" Yes well, best of luck with that. I wanted you to become acquainted with your new field partner. " Cullen waived his had in Perotta's direction. Booth's gaze moved over to Perotta, who just smiled in his direction as Cullen made a hasty exit.

"Chicken." She said as she came to sit on the other side of Booth's desk in the chairs provided.

"I think he's frightened about what will happen once Bones gets back and finds out." Booth said with a smile.

"You haven't told her?" Perotta raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"She's in a delicate place right now, I don't want to upset her."

"Scared she'll take it out on you?"

" Yeah." It did not escape Booth, the chemistry they had. They were suited, personality wise, quite well. He had enjoyed her company while they worked together, though something had always been missing. Something that was there with Bones. Brennan was his eyes and ears, she presented the facts to which he made the 'intuitive leaps'. Perotta was all intuition and conjecture. There was no way to have good conjecture without facts.

" I always did wonder about you to, the way you used to talk about her. I should have seen this coming."

" What way that I used to talk about her? I don't talk about her in any way."

" Yeah, well not unless you are hyped up on vicodin." Perotta laughed.

" I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Her laughter stopped leaving a smirk in its place.

"Right." He had no idea what she was talking about but in the long run it did not really matter. All he wanted to do was get today over with so he could get home and see how Brennan was handling her first day of bed rest.

Before leaving the house this morning he had made sure she had everything she needed, or at least that it was within easy access to her. He had left her in their bedroom, where he had moved the flat screen TV, along with her laptop so she could work on her novel as well as spy on the squints with the live video feed. He had even gone as far as to pick up a few fiction books for her to look at off the best seller list, hoping that it would keep her to distracted to notice that she was pretty much chained to their bed for the next few months.

Cam and Angela were also on special detail to ensure that she was kept hydrated and fed. They were to pop in through out the day and entertain her while making her tea or whatever else she wanted. Booth was hoping that in a few weeks he would be able to take some sick leave and be able to stay with her on a more permanent basis.

In all of the commotion and bustle, trying to settle her in, he had forgotten the FBI had absolved their partnership. Agent Perotta was a glaring reminder that he needed to deliver the unpleasant news to his bed-ridden wife and that was not a task that he looked forward to.

" So… how did Brennan take the split? I assume she was only to pleased to hear about your re-assignment." Perotta's sarcasm was not well timed; in fact it only served to irritate him even more.

" I have not exactly told her yet, and the squints know not to say anything either. I feel that it is best we not upset her at the moment. She's a little… emotional." Booth looked over at his new partner, wondering where the spark was. There was a lackluster quality to their arguments that made him long for Brennan. Whenever he and Bones argued there were fireworks.

" So, you are what going to wait till she comes back and spring it on her. I'm sure she won't be pissed about that." Perrotta said with a toss of her long blonde mane.

" No, I am waiting for the right time, and I want to make sure there is nothing I can do to stop it."

" You are stuck with me, baby." She said with a light wink as she turned to leave. Turning back to look at her hot new partner she smiled possessively, " I'm a pretty good person to have around, Agent Booth. My talent is highly underestimated."

Booth watched her leave, wondering where in the hell that came from. He looked at his left hand, the plain gold band was still in place. He wondered briefly if he had imagined the pass she had just made, landing the ball in his court. Great, all he needed was something else to complicate his life. He had to find a way to get Bones back on his team and fast, otherwise he was not sure he was going to make it.

*********

Angela used the spare key to open the door. Every light in the apartment was on and she could hear the TV blaring from the bedroom. Walking towards the angsty dialogue she stopped in the open doorway. Brennan sat on her bed propped up against several pillows in a blue satin robe and matching pajama pants. A light blue cotton shirt was stretched over her protruding stomach, on which she was currently resting a mug.

Her eyes were fixated on the plasma screen, her head cocked to one side. Angela almost laughed at the intent look her best friend had plastered all over her face. It was one of total confusion and surprise. Moving half an inch to the left she turned to look at the TV, her eyes widening in shock.

The overly dramatic actors of the soap opera were swooning over each other, professing their undying love in what appeared to be a cave. Brennan was watching daytime television. Better yet, she was enthralled in the show, her attention never once weaning towards her intruder.

" Bren?" Angela called, pulling her best friend back to reality.

" Angela, how are you?" her voice held the sound of guilt and her cheeks flushed with light red.

" Were you watching a soap opera?"

" No, I was just… looking for shark week on the discovery channel." Brennan stuttered, her hand shakily changing the channel.

" I think you were watching that. You didn't even hear me come in." Angela tried to stifle her laughter, thinking of the bitter irony she was about to share with Cam upon her return to the lab.

" Alright, you caught me. It's just, you know daytime television leaves a lot to be desired." Brennan's voice held a defensive tone, which left Angela in hysterics. She had never thought that this day would come; her usually intellectual and well-manicured best friend was barefoot and pregnant watching soaps.

" Just be glad it was me and not Cam. She would most likely never let you live this down." Angela said trying to desperately regain some form of composure.

"Oh don't I know it." Brennan agreed as she laughed in spite of herself. She cleared some space next to her, signaling for Angela to crawl up on the bed.

" Do you want anything first?" Angela asked as she made her way towards the door to get a drink for herself. Wordlessly Brennan held up her mug and smiled as Angela made her way into the kitchen.

It was not even thirty minutes later that both women were on the bed with their heads tilted and their eyes glued to the television. They watched and gasped as the men onscreen committed foul acts and betrayals. It was intoxicating in some ways, losing a part of themselves just a little in the story line of someone else's messes and problems. For just a second Brennan was able to forget her own troubles, she was lost in the world of Genoa City. It wasn't until the credits rolled that either woman spoke.

"Jack is kind of a jerk." Angela said with shake of her head as she finished her own cup of tea.

"He is only following where his biological urges send him. It's no more unrealistic than to think that monogamy is reasonable." Brennan responded with gusto.

"We are back to that? I thought that you had changed your views on that topic, what with the whole married with babies thing you have going on, Sweetie."

"Whether we choose to act on them or not those urges are a normal part of our genetic make up." Brennan said taking the final sips of her lukewarm tea as well.

"What does that say about you and Booth?" Angela asked, reaching her hand out to take her friends empty mug and crawling off the bed.

" We have never been normal." Brennan responded almost to lightly for her to hear as she made her way to the kitchen. It was true, there was nothing normal about them and perhaps that made their love that much stronger.

A/N: So…. I owe you guys huge!

I am sorry that I took so long to further my story; I had a busy few weeks. I've been fighting the flu and working non-stop. Plus I took some time off to re-experience The Twilight Saga. If you have not read it, I recommend giving it a try, but I warn you, you will lose a few weeks of your life living a Bella and Edward's world. Thank you for you patience and understanding…

With out further ado…

I give you

The rest of the story…

Love,

Delia


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Letters and Families

Booth sighed with relief. Thankfully today was over and he could go home. He was tired of putting up with Perotta. He was fairly one hundred percent certain that she had made a pass at him, in fact that was all she had done all afternoon. She was sly about it, sneaking them in when he was not expecting it, but he knew.

He had also met with Sweets to try and persuade him to aid in the revival of his partnership with Bones. Sweets had been exceptionally unhelpful in that matter, which only served to irritate him more. He was not asking for much, just a little help in getting his life back on track. What was so wrong about that? In fact he was more confused now that he had been when this whole issue came to the surface.

He failed to see how Sweets, of all people could be so callous about the situation. Brennan was going to kill someone when she found out and he had a feeling that Sweets would be at the top of her list, since he was the most easily accessible. If he were smart he would be writing her a glowing recommendation and insist that they remain partners.

There were a few saving graces, one being that he did not really have to tell her until her maternity leave was up, the other being that if she killed Sweets he would never annoy Booth again. He longed for the days when Gordon Gordon Wyatt was the staff shrink. He liked that guy, he trusted that guy, and mostly that guy was far less annoying.

" Agent Booth?" He looked up at his name only to see the devil himself staring back at him.

" What do you want Sweets?" He asked sounding far more annoyed than he had intended to.

" Give this to Cullen. I cannot promise that it will work, but it can only help your case at this point." Booth looked at him with mild confusion before taking the envelope from his hands.

" What is it?" He asked pulling the thick folded letterhead out and opening it.

"A recommendation, on behalf of Dr. Brennan."

" I thought you said there was nothing you could do?" Booth felt the slow pangs of guilt at cursing the boy only moments ago. It appeared that Sweets was more involved than he realized.

" Not on your behalf, but we both know that Dr. Brennan will only work with you. Her work ethic and brilliance are an asset to this organization, if we lose her, and we do stand a good chance of that, then we will all suffer." Sweets said bowing his head slightly, trying to hide his blush from Booth.

"Thank you. I mean it, really. Thank you for doing this." Booth hoped that he was conveying the sincerity that he felt.

" You are welcome Agent Booth. Oh, good luck with Agent Perotta, she can be somewhat tempestuous as of late." Sweets said just before he left. Booth looked after him thinking for a moment. He decided that it was not worth the research to figure out what Sweets meant, besides someone had to get home and make sure Brennan was not going stir crazy just yet.

**********

" Bones!" Booth called as he unlocked the door.

" Daddy!" Parker's small body darted out from the bedroom in a sprint. Booth managed to set his brief case down just in time to catch the little body that launched himself self into his father's arms.

"Hey little man!" He said placing a kiss in his son's hair. "What are you up to?" He was more than a little surprised to see his son here; Rebecca had not said anything about dropping him off. He was not all that sure that she should have, with the condition that Bones was in at the moment. She could not get up and run around with Parker, the way he was used to.

" I was reading!" Parker's eyes lit up with childhood excitement as Booth carried him to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah? What were you reading, Bud?"

" _Where the Wild Things Are_."

"Really? All by yourself?" Booth was constantly surprised by the strides Parker was making in his education. He was more articulate than most of the other children in his class and his reading was going out of control. If things kept progressing he would be raising a little genius yet, of course most of that was thanks to the adult genius he was spending all of his time with.

"Bones was helping me… a little bit." His son added quickly. Booth smiled and set his son down as he ruffled his blonde hair. It was getting awfully shaggy, longer than Rebecca usually allowed. Something seemed very off about the whole scenario; sadly he did not have any more time to deal with any more problems.

"This weekend we will get you a haircut, alright buddy?" He asked just before they made their way into the bedroom.

"Okay." Parker responded with indifference.

Brennan looked up as the men entered the room. She smiled widely and put the book in her hands off to the side. Booth was still amazed every time he walked into a room with her. She was even more gorgeous today than she had been yesterday, a feat that he had not thought possible. She seemed to top her self as she progressed. The more open she became to their life and their family the more she seemed to glow.

"Hey Princess." He said leaning in to kiss her. She smelled of jasmine and lilacs, it made him feel comforted. It made him think of home. Out of all the changes that they had faced and all of the ones they were about to, this was a little piece of heaven right here with his family.

"Hi yourself." She said with a smile that just about stopped his heart. She was still propped up on several pillows in her pajamas, only now Parker was nestled into her side resting in her arms. He rested his little hands on her rounded belly waiting patiently, a look of intense concentration distorting his little features.

Booth looked over and laughed, taking a seat on Brennan's other side and covering his son's hands with his own. He waited, wondering what Parker was looking for and how long he was going to wait.

"What are you doing, Bud?" He asked pulling his son back to reality.

"Waiting for the baby to move. It moved earlier and I felt it." He said, a look of wonder crossing his little features. Booth laughed lightly and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Rebecca had to go out of town, she couldn't reach you." Brennan said when Booth turned to see her expression. He words were directed at him but there was a far off mystified look in her eyes, one that he had never seen before. She watched Parker with wonder as he returned to his vigilant post at her belly.

"Did she just bring him here?" Booth asked, getting up and loosening his tie, pulling it out from around his neck and making his way to the closet.

"Yes, she was incredibly apologetic, but I got the impression she was in a bit of a bind. I told her Parker could stay here till she got back, I did not think you would mind." Brennan said looking down at Parker's hand as it rubbed along her stomach, his frustration evident in his eyes.

"Hey bud, why don't you go and get your PJ's on." Booth said as he hung his suit jacket up. "Then we can think about dinner."

Parker just frowned and hopped down from the bed. He nodded as he left, leaving the couple alone in the room, Booth's own concern more prevalent on his features. Brennan rubbed her stomach. Slightly missing the warmth of Parker by her side.

"How long will she be out of town?"

"I don't know, a few days, why?" Brennan looked up, her concern at his questioning evident on her face.

"It's fine, I just don't want you to over do it. You are on bed rest for a reason, Bones. You can not be running around after Parker all day." Booth said pulling a T Shirt over his head, muffling his response.

"Booth, I am fine. He is no trouble and I am not sure if you noticed this or not but he is not a baby. He can do things for himself."

"He is a still a child and he requires constant supervision." Booth said coming to her side, taking her hands in his own. He knew how this sounded, the need to protect one of his children from the other, but there was no way that Brennan could keep up, not the way she was. She was tired all the time, though she put on a pretty good front.

"He will be fine, Booth. I couldn't say no to her. You know that." Brennan said her tone softening and her hands grasping his.

"I'll call her, we will work something out, I promise." He said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Alright, but just keep in mind, I could use the company." She said with a smile that lit up her eyes.

" I will, I promise. Are you hungry?" He asked leaning in for another kiss, pushing her over so that he could lay with her in the bed.

"It feels like that's all I do anymore, watch soap operas and eat." She laughed lightly.

" Soap Operas?" He said with a questioning tone in his voice as he bent his head down to kiss her neck.

"I mean true TV" She amended, feeling the wave of emotions and hormones run free. He laughed and kissed her neck one last time. It was then that Parker hopped up on the bed, covered in his favorite pajamas and snuggled up next to Brennan. She opened her arms to him, pulling him closer while he laid his hand on her stomach. Booth covered his son's fingers with his own, waiting in silence, till there was a tiny bump against his warm skin.

Parker's eyes lit up and he moved his little fingers looking for more. "Daddy! It moved!" Brennan smiled and Booth pulled her closer. They lay there for a moment, just happy to be together, to be a family.

"I love you." Booth whispered against her ear, making her smile and nod. She could not help but wonder, just briefly, if this is what her parents had had. Before all the secrets and the lies, before they had to run to protect their children. She wondered if they ever got the chance to lay in their bed with Russ and feel her kicking inside her mother. Brennan hoped they did, she hoped that every family got this moment.

There had been so long when she was to guarded to let herself have it, to feel the things that she had now with her family. It did not matter what happened in the past, it was not important how she grew up. In this moment, and this second, she was the happiest she had ever been. Booth had always known what she needed; she just had to listen, to let him lead her. She had gone from believing that she did not deserve a family to having the most nuclear version she could think of. In stead of crushing her, suffocating her in it's wake, it gave her the most amazing gift she had ever dreamed of. In this moment she was complete.

That was the last thing she thought about when she realized that she was tired. He eyes became heavy and her lids drooped. The only thing she could concentrate on was her own breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep, safe in the confines of her family.

*******

A Little Later

Booth sat in the big couch with Parker asleep in his lap, the open pizza sat on the coffee table as he focused on the TV. The hockey game was finishing up and he had no idea how late it was. When he was confident that Bones was deep in sleep he took Parker and they made their way into the living room. He had ordered them a pizza and turned on the game, making it a proclaimed boys night.

Of course his little guy was all about it, up until about twenty minutes ago when he to had let the heavy confines of sleep pull him under. Now Booth was the only one awake, watching his team dominate and wondering about the incredible amount of things on his plate at the moment.

There were no words to express how badly he hoped Sweets recommendation would earn Brennan her spot by his side back. They were so happy, he did not want anything to rain on their parade. He knew, however, that he would have to tell her, and soon. She would be upset if he told her, but even more so if he kept it from her. There was really no good way to fix this problem at the moment.

There was also his impending father hood around the corner, as well as whatever was going on with Rebecca. She was never one to leave Parker on anyone's doorstep with out a thirty-page explanation. The only saving grace with that is the he was not sure if she would feel the same around Brennan. He knew she was uncomfortable with her, viewing her as a replacement. She was not that of course. There was a new level to the way Booth loved her, it was almost criminal. He had loved Rebecca once, but he would love Brennan forever.

His phone made him jump, jostling Parker, but not waking him as he snatched the electronic up and flipped it open. " Booth" He hissed trying to keep his voice low.

"Seeley, It's Rebecca. Is Parker okay?" Speak of the devil. Booth tousled the kid's hair while conveying to her that he was indeed fine.

"I'm so sorry I left him with you like that. I had to leave and there was no one else. It was a stroke of luck that Dr. Brennan was home." She said, her voice catching at the other woman's name.

" She's home until the baby is born." Booth responded, realizing that he had never taken the time to tell Rebecca anything about the baby. He only told her what she asked, never going out of his way to inform her about the progression of their adventures in baby making.

"Bed rest? I hear that is tough, is she okay?" Her concern seemed genuine. He felt a stab of guilt for doubting any part of it.

"She is managing. I don't think she will have much longer to go as it is. On a side note, where are you? The reception is terrible." He said as the static cut in, causing her voice to distort in the earpiece.

"I'm at an airport in Texas. I had a job interview. I wanted to tell you in person but I just couldn't believe it. I mean nothing is set in stone yet but there is a good chance that I might be moving here." She sounded excited; meanwhile he felt his heart drop. She was moving. Would she take Parker with her? When would he get to see him? His family did not work with out his son,

"Wow, I mean congrats." He said, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

" Is Parker still up? I wanted to tell him goodnight." She asked ignoring his lack of enthusiasm.

" He's asleep." Booth responded feeling protective of his son, not wanting to share him, not when he knew that the days were so numbered.

" Oh, well tell him I love him and kiss him Goodnight for me. I should be home in a few days. Tell Dr. Brennan thank you for me as well." She said, sounding dejected for an instant.

" I will do, see you in a few days." He said before ending the call. At least he had one more answer to his questions, even if it meant that he only had more solutions to produce. He reached up and turned off the TV , he need some sleep, and like all things they would seem much clearer in the morning.

He scooped up Parker and put him to bed, then cleaned up the living room and made his way to his own bedroom. Silently he slid under the satin sheets and reached out in the darkness till he found his wife. At least in all of his despair he had her to shine some light on him. Despite all of his worries, Seeley Booth fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Coming Clean

Rebecca had still not come home from Texas. She had been there for a little over a week, calling only to check in on Parker in the evening. It was killing Booth, slowly. The thought of not seeing Parker took his breath away. The empty space in his chest seemed to tighten the more she brought it up, the more he thought about his son moving halfway across the country.

He had not told Brennan yet, wanting to keep her stress level as low as possible. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth slightly, there was so much he was keeping from her, trying to protect her. He had never kept so many things from her at once and he had never before lied straight out to her.

The weights of his lies were a heavy burden on his shoulders, crushing his back and killing his spirit, in these final days before he became a father again. They were tainting this pure moment for him, making it a jaded and disreputable situation. The more he piled on the harder it became to stand up, to face the day without feeling the fatigue that came with it.

He had always prided himself on his honesty, his virtue. He was a good man, a good father, and a loving, doting husband. So then the only question that he had left in the wake of this knowledge was why he felt like the very opposite of all those things. The lack of honesty would kill him, slowly but surely extinguishing the light from his eyes and forcing him to collapse under it.

He leaned forward in the darkness, placing his face in his palms and letting the tears that he fought so hard to hold back take over. They were not sobs; he made no sounds as they feel through his fingers. It was like a dam that he opened only enough to get some of the water out, and then shut it off again, stock piling his supply for a later date. He could not go on, not like this.

Rebecca would take his son, Perrotta would continue to solicit him, Cullen would stand firmly in the bureau's corner and he could become a father any moment. The longer that situation stayed put the better. At least if she was still pregnant than he would not have to worry about his underdeveloped child fighting for its life. That was something that he could not face right now.

Rubbing his face he stood up and walked through the darkness to the kitchen. He needed a beer. It had been so long since he had stopped to relieve the stress that had been building in the last few months. With out Brennan stopping at the bar after a case seemed an empty victory. He missed her excitement, her contemplative conversation while she digested the verdict of her finds, applying it to their lives. He missed the way her cheeks would flush slightly after her first drink and her eyes would glass just a little after her second.

The only light in the kitchen was the glow from the refrigerator as he leaned in; searching for some remnants of alcohol that he knew must be in there. Left from the days when they would both come home and have a drink, to share in their camaraderie and respect for the case they had just solved. There was one green bottle way in the back, behind the milk. One Yuengling left to ease his pain and comfort his woes. At that moment nothing sounded better.

"We are running low." Her voice startled him, causing him to almost hit his head on the large silver door. He turned just in time for the lights to come on, illuminating his darkness and pulling him out of his ravine.

Brennan stood in the door way, leaning against the frame, her fingers poised on the light switch that he had not bothered to use. She was wearing black satin Pajama pants and an orange long sleeved t-shirt with the black screen print of a jack-o-lantern's face spread widely around her stomach. He had gotten her the set as a joke a few weeks ago; when she found out she would be in permanent lounge mode. She had been upset about missing the Jeffersonian's annual Halloween gala and about having to hang up her Wonder Woman costume.

She looked so ridiculous that he could not help but laugh, having never actually expected to see her wearing the outfit. She had given him a look when he presented the offering, explaining that he wanted her to at least feel like she was able to dress up. He knew part of her enjoyed the freedom to let go, to be someone else, even if only for one night. He knew that she was missing that right now.

"Would you like me to open that for you?" Her voice startled him again, pulling him back to reality. He could suddenly feel the cold beer in his grasp, chilling his skin as he made his way to the counter.

"No I got it." He opened the utensil drawer, searching franticly for the bottle opener that he swore was just in there last week. Maybe it was three weeks ago, he was not certain.

She placed the open beer in front of him, the smokey colored condensation sinuously escaping from the mouth of the bottle. He smiled and thanked her putting the glass rim up to his pouty lips and taking a swig. The carbonated bubbles smoothly slid down his throat lighting a fire in his empty stomach. The fire seemed to make him feel better; it gave him a little spark amidst the weariness he felt.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" She was leaning against the counter now, rubbing her protruding belly with her hands. She seemed at peace, rested and beautiful. Her last doctor's appointment had been good, her blood pressure was lower and there was even hope that she might carry to term. He did not want to do anything that might change that, it was the only thing going right at the moment.

"Rough day at the office," He said nonchalantly taking another swig.

"You've been having those a lot lately, haven't you?" He turned to stare at her, wondering how she knew that. His thoughts flew to Angela. Had she said something to Brennan? Did Brennan already know about their partnership? He felt his face flush at the thought. He had gone to such great lengths to hide this, only to find out that she already knew.

"What makes you say that?" He fought with himself to keep his voice even.

"It's been all over your face when you come home. Do you think I can not tell when something is bothering you? I know you better than that, Booth. At first I thought it was the baby that had you on edge, but then that got better. Something is wrong, I figured you would tell me when you were ready, but clearly you are going to great lengths to hide it." She was looking at him; her eyes were full of concern. He wanted the comfort she offered, wanted to share his load with her. The tray of problems he was dealing with would be far sturdier if she were helping to hold it up.

"I should have known I could not keep this from you forever." He conceded. It was too much; he could not do it alone.

Wordlessly she moved, taking his hand and making her way to the living room. She pulled him down on the couch beside her, setting his beer down on the coffee table under a coaster. Once they were settled she waited, letting him take control of the conversation. That was the only way this would work, if he was able to control what he told her and when. He needed that to feel like the train they were on was not spiraling out of control.

"When you got sick last month, we missed that meeting with Cullen." He started, her eyes widening at the time frame. "I never told you what we discussed because I knew it would only upset you. You were already so sick that I just did not want to risk anything. They split us up. Our marriage, it violates some policy about partners and fraternization."

"What can we do about it?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing it appears. I am still in the process of contesting it, Sweets wrote us a letter of recommendation but they are being really strict on this."

"Have you told Cam?"

"They all know." He confessed, knowing that would be the trigger. He figured if he was coming clean he may as well get it all out there, no matter how angry she was about it.

"You told them to keep it from me." It was a statement. He looked into her eyes, waiting for the fire of rage to ignite. Instead he saw something else; perhaps it was understanding, or even regret.

"It was unneeded stress, you got so sick. I could not do that to you." He said trying to read her reaction, waiting for her delayed anger to kick in.

"That's logical." She was so calm in the matter that it was unnerving.

"You are not angry?" He could not keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Not at you. I am upset at the situation, but you were only doing something you thought was right. You were using your lion heart to shoulder this for me. If anything that leads me to conclude that you love me, not that you wanted to hurt me." She said reaching out to run her fingers along the curvature of his cheek. He was scruffy, in need of a shave; his hair was in disarray from being pulled at in frustration.

"I do Bones, so very much." He was a mess, falling apart at the seems.

"What else is going on, I can not imagine that this is the only thing on your plate. I have seen you juggle stress in the past, you usually do a better job, unless you are spread to thin." Damn, her perceptive nature and the ways in which she knew him. He kissed her palm and re-adjusted them so that she was leaning against him, his hands resting on her rounded belly. He waited, feeling their child move with in. It comforted him, the feeling of togetherness, of family that surrounded him. It made the confessions flow more easily, in this illusion of safety.

"I have a new partner. Agent Perotta, you remember her right? She worked with us before." She did not stiffen, or even move. There was a look of great concentration on her features as she mentally shifted through people she had met. Her face settled on a smile, evoking laughter from him softly.

"I always thought she was sexually attracted to you." Brennan said it like an amusing after thought, though Booth was fairly sure that she could not have been further from the truth.

"Well you have nothing to worry about." He opted to re-assure her rather than proceed into a conversation about human nature and needs. That was not an argument he was looking to present his side on tonight. The other issues were taxing enough.

"I know that, I trust you." He was stunned, more than the first time she had told him she loved him. She had never admitted to faith in monogamy. Perhaps faith was the wrong word, it was positive re-enforcement that had lead to the trust, but either way it confirmed that she was embracing this new lifestyle. It was so different from the one that she had originally tried to lead, and he could only hope that she found it exceedingly more fulfilling.

"Is that everything?" She asked with a smile, her fingers threading through his own.

"Rebecca got a job in Texas." His voice dropped several octaves on this little tidbit of information. He knew this would be the one that really upset her, the thought of Parker leaving. His presence was calming for her, helpful to her survival. He allowed her to mother him, to take care of him, to bond with him. In return he adored her and his soon-to-be brother as well.

He knew she was taking this considerably harder than the rest of the news, he could tell from the her silence. Truthfully this was probably because Parker leaving was going to immediately affect her. Their issues with work could be put off for the next few months, just a glimpse into the future, but Parker's absence would be a stabbing pain in her side right away.

"Is it a good move for her?" Brennan finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"I guess so, more money and better insurance. I guess those are worth it."

"That's good, I guess." Her voice held a dull lifeless quality to it, one that sounded forced rather than sincere.

"We have not really discussed what this means for us, or Parker." Booth said trying to bring a little light back into the situation.

Brennan only nodded but Booth could feel her body relax against him. He reached out and pulled the bottle of beer from its place on the table and took a sip. They just sat there in the dimly lit room lost in thought. Thoughts about their lives now, and how they were to go forward, perched on the edge of the largest change they would ever face.

There were many things that were so uncertain, so many questions with out answers left to face. Despite all of that Booth felt three hundred times lighter. It was a relief to share his concerns with someone, even if the only thing they could offer him was a supportive ear and a consolation hug. He felt like the worst part was over. Together they could face anything. The only trouble was that anything was likely to happen.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: It's time

The Holiday season was here, leaving the Booth family to host their first holiday gathering ever. The table was set with careful schematics, plates and centerpieces drawing ohhs and ahhs. The smell of roasting turkey filled the small apartment as their very closest friends sat around making conversation and drinking merrily. It was a picture perfect holiday scene complete with Parker Booth sneaking cheese from a nearby relish tray.

Booth was nestled in a small crevice of the couch, one arm slung loosely around Brennan's shoulders, the other holding a bottle of Sam Adams. To his left Hodgins was leaning forward, his own beer hung loosely in his hands between his knees. Both men were transfixed on the football game before them, tensing every time someone made a fumble or a down. They were oblivious to the endless hen like chatter of the women around them.

"We hoped that you would not mind us bringing the gifts to dinner, Dr. Brennan, but since there was not actually a baby shower we thought this might be the best time for it." Cam said motioning to the pile of small blue wrapped boxes beside her colleague. She and Angela has wanted to throw a baby shower, they had been planning it ever since the moment that a Booth/Brennan baby idea had been conceived, however Brennan had shot it down.

It was not that she wanted to be rude, or even that she did not appreciate what her friends were trying to do, but more often than not she had not been feeling well as of late. Ever since Halloween her blood pressure had been a little on the high side, she had been sleeping most of the day, waking only to take care of her basic daily needs. Even Parker had been kept out of her way, in the attempt to let her rest. She had a feeling that her baby would come sooner rather than later, even though she was still another two weeks or so out.

Booth had taken vacation for the remainder of their pregnancy. That was what he had taken to calling it now. "Theirs", as if he had to carry around this giant watermelon under his shirt, as if he weighed a metric ton, and as if he had to try to carry all of it around on two very tired shaky legs every single day. It was so easy for him to call it "theirs" when he still had a six-pack of glorious muscles on his perfect body and did not have to walk around in either the same two pairs of pajama pants or floral printed memos. It was so easy because he was not the one looking ridiculous all the time.

It was not that she did not want to experience the joys of motherhood, or that she was not absolutely thrilled to become a mom, but enough was enough. She was worn out, and her little body could not take much more abuse. Having this baby would be a blessing and she could not wait for it. If someone offered her a change to deliver tomorrow she would grab her over stuffed bag and head to the hospital, whistling all the way there.

In the spirit of all of the aforementioned issues, the very last thing she wanted to do was go into the Jeffersonian in her best floral print memo and play a bunch or stupid baby games, while people chatted about the finger foods and told her who had won the office pool. Of course she had a very hard time explaining this to Angela and Cam, both of which had looked very hurt when she told them no to such festivities. They would not understand, both of them still had a waistline in tack.

Still, she felt bad about hurting their feelings. The opportunity to make it up to them had readily presented its self when Booth wanted to have a big Thanksgiving in their apartment. She knew that his heart was in the right place, her disenchantment with being cooped up in the house all day was clearly wearing on her, however much overshadowed by the lack of energy she kept experiencing. The only thing was that she would not be able to stand in the kitchen and cook for several hours, the way one would to accommodate all of her friends.

Booth had stepped up, and she had to say really surprised her. He was the one making the large bird this year, getting up and commercial breaks to baste and inspect his work. She even pretended not to notice the Cookbook for dummies book he had hidden on the counter under several oven-mitts. With that dilemma solved she then decided to use the event for something else, a small baby-shower like segment to the gathering that was only to span the time frame of the jets game showing currently. Looking at the time she knew that they had five minutes until half time.

"No, I really appreciate everything that all of you have done for me. It must be hard to deal with my absence in the lab, making the work load twice as large." She smiled warmly, ignoring her own discomfort for her friends' sake.

" We manage." Angela said with a wink. She picked up a small blue box in her hand and thrust it at her best friend. Brennan took the offering with a smile, carefully tearing into it, pulling the paper away to revel several animal shaped pacifiers.

" These are adorable. Thank you, Angela." She smiled, thinking of the only other thing they had purchased, the small teddy bear Booth had left on the bed all those months ago. She felt like she had been pregnant for years, rather than months, the time seemed escape her, leaving her wondering where it was and what to do next.

What to do next suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The only things the had for their baby, which would be making a cameo appearance sooner rather than later was sitting in those boxes her co-workers had brought in. She felt the panic in her mind, she was not prepared. What kind of mother forgot to prepare for her baby?

She had been wondering more and more lately about what kind of a mother she would be, if she would really be a good one, the kind that her husband thought she would, or if she would be to absent minded and miss out on the really important things. Hell, she could not even remember to pick up the baby's basics. They did not even have a crib and she was going to raise a child? The whole thing left her a little dizzy in the head.

"Brennan?" Angela was right in her face, waving her hands, trying to pull her back.

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Thank you so much." Brennan responded to the concerned looks before her, only looking to confuse them even more.

"Bones?" Booth had tuned in now, watching her emotions run over her face and cloud her eyes.

"I don't have anything for the baby." She said turning, looking at him panic-stricken.

"Bones, there are twenty boxes of things right over there, things that our friends brought for you." He said, trying to follow her line of thought with out making them both seem rude to their guests.

"We don't even have a crib." He voice seemed so small, so worried that the sudden burst of laughter only confused her. It seemed rather inappropriate due to her startling revelation of poor parenting. It surprised her more to discover that the source of said laughter was Angela.

The tall brunette was laughing heartily, standing as she did so. She pulled Brennan up with her and motioned for the others to follow. Six others made their way, walking down the small hallway to the unused third bedroom in the Booths' apartment. Brennan never went in there, lately just due to her lack of will to do much of anything. It had been months since she had gone to the room that used to contain her office, to pre-occupied with everything else.

What her friend showed her took her breathe away. The cream colored walls were a pale robins egg blue, covered with tiny bears in lab coats. The plush manila carpet looked freshly cleaned. The most startling change of all was the small white crib on the corner with a large flashy mobile hanging about it. Next to it was a light wooden rocker, just like the one her mother used to have in her room. Something she had not been so sure anyone knew about.

"Oh My God, when did you do all of this?" She turned to Angela, who was still smiling through all the excitement of their friends.

" When you were in the hospital." She sounded proud, as though she had known all along.

"That may have been a risky move, no?" Brennan said rubbing her belly, felling the need to sit down stirring. This was to much excitement, and the slight pains she had been experiencing since early that morning were slowly getting worse.

" It was after were knew you were okay, when we were waiting on you to wake up. I thought this might help, I meant to show you, but I just got so consumed in everything else that I sort of forgot."

" Thank You. I can not even tell you what this means to me." Brennan was crying now, through her tears she clung to her best friend, her sister. She vowed right then that no matter what, if Angela ever needed anything she would be there no matter what the cost.

*****

Later that day, after dinner was served and Cam was helping Booth clean up, the rest of the holiday party was sitting on the couch watching TV, snoring lightly and touching Brennan's giant stomach. Brennan felt bloated, uncomfortable as she stroked Parker's sleeping head. Her fingers ran absently through his long blonde curls, still in need of a haircut.

He was going to be staying with them for now, until things calmed down in Rebecca's life. She was moving, trying to settle in, and Parker did not like the idea of being uprooted very much. In fact he had thrown a fit and refused to leave Brennan's hip. Of course there had been several long and involved conversations between adults, but in the end they were able to work out custody issues, allowing him to remain in the Booth household for most of the year. He would have to go to Texas in the summer, but at least they would have him more that one-week a year.

"Dr. Brennan?" a voice pulled her from her ravine. Looking up she saw Cam's teenage daughter looking at her. She was not a teenager anymore, but a young woman of eighteen, about to embark on college. It was exciting for her, but quite stressful for Cam. Of course everyone kept that from Michelle if possible. Their relationship could be turbulent enough at times.

"Yes?" She prompted, wondering what the girl needed.

"May I?" She asked, placing her palm out word, hovering just over Brennan's belly.

" Sure, I am afraid he is rather quiet tonight. I think that we had to much turkey." She smiled, looking into the girl's eyes. With out much more prompting the girl reached out and touched her stomach, feeling a slight movement. Suddenly and without warning Brennan let out a yelp, her face contorting in pain. Michelle could feel the source right under her hand, pulling it away with fear in her expression. The look on Brennan's face did not budge, if anything it only intensified.

"Cam!" Michelle's hurried voice brought her guardian into the room with Booth in tow. Parker was awake now, staring down at Brennan's stomach with strange look on his face.

"Michelle, what… uh oh…" She said catching the same sight that everyone slowly seemed to be noticing. Brennan was clutching her stomach, panting now. It was not until she let go of her self several seconds later that anyone moved.

" What was that?" Michelle asked, her eyes still wide with fear.

" A contraction." Brennan said with out alarm.

" Bones? Are you alright?" Booth was there by her side, running his hands through her hair.

" Yes, they have been happening intermittently through out the day, though that was the worst yet." She looked at him, her blue eyes smiling, meeting his worry head on.

"Is it, you know, time?" He asked, concern still evident on his face.

" Right now? No. I would say soon though, maybe the next two days?" She said happily, wondering why everyone was looking at her like that. A wonder that ceased the moment her stomach contracted again and her face contorted in pain. That could not be good, it had only been several minutes since the last one. All she could think about was the pain.

Booth was there, grabbing her hand, breathing with her, just as he had done with Rebecca for Parker. He was not so certain that Brennan was accurate on her time frame, they needed to get her to the hospital. Once the contraction passed Booth reached down and helped her up. He was barking orders, left and right, making little to no sense to Brennan as she stood there looking petulant and discombobulated. It was not until she felt the warm liquid at her feet that anything made sense. By then there was only one thought in her head, '_Oh, Shit. Here we go.'_

" Umm Booth?" She tapped him on the shoulder, still looking at the puddle she just made.

" In a minute," He continued to bark at the people as they scurried around her.

"Booth!" she called again, trying to get is attention.

" Not now, Bones." He shrugged her off again, now she was irritated, and wet.

" BOOTH!" She bellowed, turning to face him, fire in her eyes.

"What?" He turned, his expression changing .

" I think my water broke." She pointed, his eyes followed, and then all chaos broke loose.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The End

Fourteen hours of intense labor, and frantic doctors had led to Booth family to where they were in this moment. Sitting in a generic hospital room with a beautiful baby boy in their arms. Brennan was smiling down at him, thinking about their journey to get here, about how not even a year ago she was to scared to even be here. If she had known then what she felt now, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

All the changes and all the lessons that she had learned to embark on had given her something more precious than the life she thought she wanted. That was the most ironic lesson that she had learned. Life, her life, the one she was living spoke to her more clearly and louder than any set of remains she had ever laid eyes on.

She had fought serial killers, worked in large mass graves, and solved countless murders and trials. She had given the lives back to countless faceless people, allowed their families the closure that could only come from saying goodbye. Her greatest feet, the one that would leave the longest legacy was sleeping soundly in her arms.

All of her fears about what kind of a mother she would be faded the moment they place her son in her sweaty arms. She had been so wrong, this was nothing that could be filled by making exceptions. This was the reason she had wanted to have her child in the first place. This was the stop to that tiny clock that seemed to tick in her head just behind her ears. It gave her something she had never known she wanted, and it gave her that with Booth.

"He's perfect." Booth reached out, running his hands over the small sleeping baldhead in his wife's arms. She looked exhausted, probably the same way he felt. It had been a long fourteen hours, and the extent of her vocabulary had once again amazed him as well as the doctors while she had writhed in pain. It had ended with their son, and all the anger she had for him in that moment subsided. He knew she would take that pain all over again, if it would give her one more day with their son. Michael.

" He's like his father, he wears me out." She yawned, wincing as she shifted. The doctor had decided to prevent any further pregnancies while they were delivering him, figuring that it would be best for them in the long run. The risks of her body carrying any more children were to great. None of that mattered now though. They had their child, they had their family. They had Parker and Michael. The Booth family was complete.

"You have not seen anything yet." He said lewdly, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled, this was perfect, it was the happy ending that she had never known she wanted.

"Easy there tiger, it may be awhile before there is any of that." His frown made her laugh. If only he knew.

"You just wait till you come back to work, then see who gets worn out." He said, pulling her closer.

" What if I did not?" She asked, causing him to look at her, questions in his eyes.

"Did not what?"

"Come back to work." She clarified, looking down to gaze at her son once again. His beauty awed her, made her wonder, just briefly if there really was more merit to God than she gave credit for.

"Are you serious?" He had never thought about it, thought about what would happen once there was a baby actually in their arms. He never thought that might change her perspective on work.

"Booth, my parents missed so much when they left. Even though my father is back in my life it is not the same. There are things that he never got to see, so many moments and memories he will never have. I do not want that for Michael. I want to be there when he takes his first step, or says his first word. I want my job to be Michael. I owe him that, to dedicate time for him, to be the best mom I can be. Luckily I am in the financial position to do so. It would be wrong not to take advantage of it." She reasoned looking up at him, gauging his reaction.

"Is this what you want, Bones? I mean will you be happy?" He had his doubts, no matter what the pull, it seemed that nothing could keep Brennan out of the lab for to long.

" I think so. I have been thinking about it for a while now and I know it is the right choice. I want this. I need this." She said looking into his eyes, pleading for his support.

"Alright then." He leaned in, hugging his wife. This was the way it was supposed to be. This is what seven years of hard work and dedication had given him. Right from their very first meeting, to the moment he took her on as a partner. This was the path they needed to walk down, the way it was meant to be. Through all of their trials and tribulations, this was the only ending that made sense. This was the true combination of logic and talent, bonded together to create the most beautiful gift of all, Love.


End file.
